Sisters
by openocean123
Summary: While working on an anonymous tip, Jack learns that he has a four-year-old daughter. Now the team must protect her and her twelve-year-old half sister from an anti-government group. But first, they have to gain the older girl's trust. WARNING: Contains the physical abuse of a minor, but not graphic.
1. Chapter 1

FANDOM: Sue Thomas F.B. Eye

SERIES: We Are Family (story # 1)

TITLE: Sisters

SUMMARY: While working on an anonymous tip about a possible arms deal, Jack learns that he has a four-year-old daughter. Now the team must protect her and her twelve-year-old half sister from an anti-government group. But first, they must gain the twelve-year-old's trust.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any rights to the show. If I did, it would still be on the air.

NOTE: I have only watched the first two seasons of the show, so it may not be cannon of the third season. I plan on watching the third season, but wanted to go ahead and post this story.

NOTE: This is the first in my **We Are Family** series, I plan on writing many more in this series. This story does not contain any spankings, but some of my future stories will. Those stories will have the proper warnings in them.

NOTE: In these stories, D's children are ten and four.

WARNING: Contains the physical abuse of a minor child, but not graphic.

LEVI THE WONDER DOG! LEVI THE WONDER DOG!

Demetrius walked into the bullpen, yawning.

"Late night, Mate?" Bobby asked from his desk, with a smirk.

"Yeah." Demetrius replied, as he sank into his desk chair. "Tonya kept me awake most of the night."

"Something wrong?" Jack asked in concern. The unit was extremely close and they all adored Demetrius's two kids. Ten-year-old Davy and four-year-old Tonya.

"Some kid at daycare told her that monsters lived in closets." Demetrius explained. "She believed him and was scared to sleep in her own room. So she slept with Donna and me, but still had nightmares."

"Give me the kid's address." Bobby said. "I can't beat up a four-year-old, but I can sock his Dad in the nose."

"Heads up, boys and girls." Ted said, entering the room and stopping the conversation. "We have a possible case."

"What is it?" Jack asked, as everyone focused their attention on Ted.

"We received an anonymous tip that a major gun buy was going down in two hours. According to the tip, Randal Cushman is the seller. And a small anti-government group called Rebel Forces is the buyer."

"Who is Randal Cushman?" Sue asked, she had noticed the other's eyes when Ted mentioned that name. They seemed to know the man.

Tara, who was standing beside Sue, tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention.

"Randal Cushman is an arms dealer who will sell guns to anyone with money. He's suspected in selling weapons to several terrorist groups." Tara explained. "Rebel Forces is small, but is gaining members. So far they have only staged protests and rallies denouncing the American Government."

"But if they are planning on buying guns from Cushman, then they may have bigger plans in motion." Miles said.

"You said the tipster didn't leave a name." Jack said. "How do you know he's telling the truth?"

"These came along with the tip." Ted said, handing out a dozen photos. They were all of guns, explosives, and other weapons.

"Blamey." Bobby said. "A bloke can start their own war with these."

"Where's the meet going down?" Demetrius asked.

"An abandoned warehouse on Division Street." Ted answered. "Everyone look sharp out there, this could be a trap."

"let's head out." Jack said, then he started giving everyone their assignments. Within ten minutes, the unit was in route to the warehouse.

LEVI THE WONDER DOG! LEVI THE WONDER DOG!

Less then two hours later, Tara and sue were in the surveillance van. Demetrius was walking Levi across the street from the warehouse, Jack was pretending to pick up trash a few feet from the entrance to the warehouse, Miles was selling hotdogs a few yards away, and Bobby was eating a hotdog in front of the hotdog cart.

It had just started snowing again, adding to the three feet of snow already on the ground. The brisk north wind made the air feel even colder then the actual temperature.

"According to thermal imaging." Tara said into the microphone. "We have three subjects inside."

"That would be Cushman and his goons." Jack said.

"So, ladies." Miles said. "How's the nice heated van feeling?"

"So nice and toasty." Tara replied. She signed to Sue what he asked.

"It's almost too warm in here." Sue said, with a smile. "I think I'm starting to sweat a little."

"Next time, I get the van." Bobby said. "I can't feel my toes anymore."

"Heads up." Miles said. "A dark van with no back windows just passed us."

"I see it." Jack said. "Tara, got the plates?"

"Sending them to Lucy now." Tara replied.

Everyone watched as the van stopped in front of the warehouse and two men got out of the front. Then they watched in shock and dismay as a young girl climbed out of the back.

"What's with the kid?" Bobby asked. "Is this take your daughter to work day?"

"She can't be over twelve." Jack said.

She was a little short for her age and had short brown hair. She was only wearing sneakers, blue jeans, and a long sleeved tee shirt.

"And she's not wearing a coat." Tara said. "What kind of monster has a young kid out there with no coat on? Both of the so called men are wearing coats and gloves."

The two men and girl walked past Jack. He got a good look at her, and felt his gut wrench at the site.

"I doubt she's here of her own free will." Jack said. "She's got a black eye and a large bruise on her cheek."

"What's the play, Mate?" Bobby asked.

"If we go in, the kid might get hurt." Demetrius said. "But if we don't, then Cushman gets away, and an anti government group gets the weapons."

"We have no choice." Jack said, hoping and praying he was making the right choice. "We have to go in."

Demetrius put Levi back in the van, then the four agents rushed to the front of the warehouse. Jack peered through the boards that were nailed across one of the windows.

"I see the girl." He said. "She's standing a few feet from them, close to the door. All five men are in the middle of the warehouse. We go in hot, I will cover the kid."

The others nodded in agreement, then got ready.

Jack nodded, then they burst in.

"F.B.I!" Demetrius shouted, as they aimed their guns at the men.

As soon as he entered the building, Jack rushed towards the young girl and grabbed her. Then he threw her to the ground and covered her with his own body as a burst of gunfire erupted. They were too far from anything to use as cover.

"Clear!" Demetrius shouted, a few moments after the gunfire stopped.

Jack stood up and gently pulled the girl to her feet.

Jack quickly surveyed the room, thanking God that all of his men were okay. One of Cushman's men was laying in the floor clutching his left shoulder, which had been shot. And one of the Rebel Forces members was laying in the floor, dead.

"Tara." Demetrius said. "We need an ambulance, one of the subjects is shot. One is dead."

Jack turned back to the girl, as the other agents were handcuffing the remaining subjects. He was very surprised to find a gun pointing at his chest.

"Let him go." The girl said, nodding towards the remaining Rebel Forces member. "Or I shoot."

"It's about time you did something useful, Chris." The man said, as he started to take a step forward. "I guess that little encouragement I gave you this morning paid off."

"You ain't going anywhere but prison, mate." Bobby said, grabbing his arm.

"Back off." The girl said, still aiming the gun at Jack. "Let him walk out of here, or you lose a teammate."

"Don't let him go." Jack said, looking into the young girl's eyes. He could see the fear in them, but he could also see determination.

"You don't want to do this, kid." Jack said softly. "He isn't worth it."

"I know he isn't." The girl said. "But Zoe is."

"Who's Zoe?" Jack asked, as he took a step towards her.

"Just shoot him, Chris." The Rebel forces member said. "Quite being a wimp and pull the trigger."

"Shut up, you filthy drongo." Bobby said, tightening his grip on the man's arm.

"We will help you, and Zoe." Jack said, taking another step towards her. "Give me the gun, and tell me what's going on."

Chris looked into the man's eyes and saw compassion there. She knew she could never pull the trigger, she wasn't a murderer. Slowly, she handed the gun to Jack.

"Thank you." Jack said.

Chris sighed, terrified of what was going to happen now. She was told that morning what failure on her part meant.

"I just signed Zoe's death warrant." She said, just above a whisper.

"Chris." Jack said, gently. "Who is Zoe?"

The young girl looked around and saw that the other agents were leading the bad guys away. There were only two agents and her in the building. She knew she had to act fast. Chris had been there when the warehouse was chosen for a buy spot, she knew of alternant exits.

"I want to help you, but I can't if you don't tell me what's going on." Jack said.

Chris acted like she stumbled, and Jack reached out to steady her. When he did, the young girl pulled a stun gun out of the pocket of her jeans and pressed it to the agent's neck.

Jack yelled out in surprise and in pain, then fell to his knees. Then fell all the way to the concrete floor.

"I'm sorry." Chris said, as she took off running towards the back of the building.

"Jack!" Miles yelled. He was standing beside the crates of weapons, starting to catalog them, when he saw Jack go down and the girl run.

"Agent down!" Miles said, "Possible stun gun. The girl is rabbiting." Then he ran after her.

Chris ran to the back of the building where a set of stairs were, then ran up the stairs. Half way up, she climbed out of an opened window out onto the fire escape. Miles was right behind her. Chris ran down the fire escape and jumped the last couple feet to the ground. She started to run down the alley, when Miles jumped right in front of her.

"That was not a very smart thing to do." He said.

The girl aimed a kick to his groin, but he saw it coming and stepped back. Then he grabbed the girl's arm and pulled her towards him, quickly cuffing her wrists behind her back.

"You are now under arrest for assaulting a federal agent." Miles said, as released her and pulled off his coat. Then he wrapped the coat around the girl's thin shoulders. The kind gesture surprised the young girl.

"Thank you." She said, the coat was warm and comfortable.

"Let's go." Miles said, as he placed a hand on her back and guided her out of the alley and back to the front of the building.

Jack was sitting on the hood of a car, holding an ice pack to the side of his neck.

"Now we've got another reason to call you Sparky, Sparky." Bobby said.

Jack glared at his long time friend, but did not commit.

Miles led the girl over and stood in front of Jack.

"Let's try this again." Jack said, looking at the girl. "Who is Zoe?"

Chris was surprised that the man didn't seem mad at her. She figured he'd be extremely angry.

"Look, whoever Zoe is, you can not help her while in custody." Jack said.

"Then let me go." Chris replied.

"We can't do that." Jack said. "But we can help you, if you let us."

"I want a lawyer." She said.

She wanted to trust him, but past experiences had taught her to be weary of adults. Even ones that appear to be nice. She would just have to find another way to escape. And hope that Zoe was okay.

"Tara." Jack sighed. "Frisk her, please."

"Turn around and spread your legs, Honey." Tara said, walking over to the girl. "Do you have any sharp objects in your pockets?"

"No." Chris said.

Tara quickly frisked the girl, removing a half pack of cigarettes and a lighter.

"Those things are bad for your health." Demetrius said.

"So's living." She replied.

"She's clean." Tara said.

"Let's head back." Jack said.

"Are you sure you don't need to see a doctor?" Sue asked in concern.

"I'm fine." Jack assured her. "It's not the first time a stun gun was used on me."

"Probably won't be the last." Bobby said, as he offered the man a hand off of the hood. "Huh, Sparky?"

"Keep it up, Crash." Jack mumbled. "And I will shoot you with the stun gun."

TBC…

I will have the next chapter posted by tomorrow night, probably late night. I hope you like it.

This is the first time I have posted any stories, I would love to know what you think of it. 


	2. Chapter 2

On the ride to headquarters, Chris rode in the back seat of Jack's car. Jack was driving, Sue was riding shotgun, and Levi was laying in the back seat with his head in Chris' lap. The young girl was petting the dog and trying to figure out her next move. Jack had removed her handcuffs when they got into the car.

She really wanted to trust Jack, and the others. They seemed so nice. But she couldn't get over the fact that the rebel forces seemed nice at first. They promised her protection, promised her that they would keep her and Zoe together.

They betrayed her, her own Mother betrayed her. Why should the F.B.I. be any different? Chris knew that the only person she could count on was herself. And she was also the only person Zoe could count on. She had to get away.

"I've got to pee." She said.

"We will be at the office in about ten minutes." Jack informed her.

"By then, the car seat will be wet." Chris lied. "I really need to go."

Jack sighed and pulled into a gas station. "No tricks." He said.

"Why are we here?" Sue asked.

"Chris needs a restroom break." Jack told her. "I'm sure you could use one too."

Sue was about to tell him that she did not need to use the restroom, but then she figured out his plan. He wanted her to go with Chris so the young girl would not run again.

Jack and Sue climbed out of the car, and Chris slowly followed them. She hadn't planned on Sue going with her. But she knew she couldn't complain, then they would know that she was up to something.

"Come on, Levi." Sue said, and the dog quickly obeyed.

They walked across the parking lot, and Chris pulled the coat tighter around her. Miles' coat was too large for her, but it was very warm. Chris felt guilty for what she was about to do, but she had to get to Zoe.

She walked as close to Jack as she could, and gently lifted his badge and wallet from his pocket. She stuffed them into the pocket of Miles' coat. Then she walked directly beside Sue and lifted her ID as well.

A few feet away, two truck drivers were standing by one of their rigs. Chris took a deep breath, then screamed as loud as she could. The scream made Levi whimper and try to hid behind Jack, almost causing the man to trip.

"What's wrong Levi?" Sue, who did not know the girl had screamed, asked.

"Please help me!" Chris cried out as she ran towards the truck drivers. "They're trying to kidnap me!"

The two truckers rushed over and stood between the girl and the adults.

"Jack, what's going on?" Sue asked, confused.

"Chris just told these men that we trying to kidnap her." Jack said.

"Show them your badge." Sue said.

"I can't." Jack replied. "She picked my pocket, yours too. I saw her, but decided to see what her plan was."

"Don't listen to them." Chris pleaded with the two men. "Please don't make me go with them, they are some kind of perverts."

"This can easily be solved." Jack said to the two men. "I am Agent Jack Hudson with the F.B.I. My badge is in the girl's left coat pocket."

"How about it kid?" One of the men asked, looking at Chris. "What's in your pocket?"

Chris pulled out both Jack's and Sue's ID's, then threw them at Jack and took off running.

With a frustrated sigh, Jack chased after her.

"Go get Chris, Levi." Sue said.

Levi ran after Jack and Chris, easily passing Jack.

"Well, you've got four legs." Jack called after him.

Chris was just about to the street, when Levi ran in front of her and stopped. Chris skidded to a stop to avoid tripping and Levi bite down on the sleeve of her coat.

"Let go, Levi." Chris demanded, but the dog ignored her.

"Thanks, Levi." Jack said, as he caught up to them. Levi let go of the sleeve.

"Traitor." Chris glared at the dog, causing him to whimper slightly.

"You hurt his feelings." Jack said, as he reached out and grabbed her hand. "Let's go."

Chris had no choice but to walk beside him back to the car. The two truckers were gone and Sue was waiting by the car.

They reached the car and Jack looked into Chris's eyes, his voice was firm. "I have tried to be nice to you, to treat you like a kid and not a criminal. But that was the last straw."

"Chris, we really want to help you." Sue said. "But we can't if you keep trying to run away."

"I have to get to Zoe." Chris said, as her eyes moistened. She was really worried about her sister, she had to make sure she was safe.

"Tell us who Zoe is, and we can help." Sue assured the girl. "Please, let us help you."

Chris knew she had no choice, she had to tell them and hope that they were telling the truth about wanting to help. She knew she couldn't escape from them, she just didn't have any other choice.

"Zoe is my four-year-old sister." She said. "The rebel forces have her, and they will kill her if I don't come back."

"Where are they?" Jacked asked in a soft voice.

"Three 0 two North Woodrow Street." Chris said. "Please, help her. I am sorry for what I did, I just….."

"It's okay." Jack said. "I've got a little sister too; I would do anything to protect her."

"The sell you stopped wasn't the first one." Chris said. "They've got a stock pile of guns, and all of them carry guns on them."

"How many are there?" Jack asked.

"Fourteen now that Mason is dead and Grant is in custody. Grant's the leader." Chris said.

"Stay here." Jack ordered. He pulled out his phone and walked a few feet away to call Demetrius.

"Jack and the other agents will rescue Zoe." Sue said, placing a gentle hand on the young girl's shoulder. "It's what we do, and we are the best at what we do."

A couple minutes later, Jack walked back over. He squatted in front of Chris and said. "A friend of Sue's and mine, named Lucy, is on her way here with an armed escort. She will take you to headquarters, and the rest of us are going after Zoe. I need you to go with her and listen to her, and not to try to run. I am going to trust you to do that for me."

"I won't run, just please protect Zoe." Chris said.

"I will, you have my word on that. And Lucy and the armed escort will protect you." Jack assured her.

LEVI THE WONDER DOG!

LEVI THE WONDER DOG!

LEVI THE WONDER DOG!

Half an hour later, the F.B.I and SWAT teams were surrounding a run down house. They knew they had to be carful entering the house. They had to find a way to arrest the suspects and prevent Zoe from getting hurt in the process.

Jack peered through a window and saw ten men sitting around, but no little girl.

"Anyone have eyes on Zoe?" Jack asked. "I got ten men in the front room."

"I do, mate." Bobby's voice said. "East side of the house, she's in a small bedroom. She's alone, but I can't get in. The windows are barred."

"I got the other four in the kitchen, they're playing cards." Miles' voice said.

"We go in on my count." Jack said. "Demetrius, take your team through the back door. Bobby, go through the kitchen door."

"Copy." Demetrius and Bobby both said.

"One, two, three, go!" Jack shouted, then a member of the SWAT team kicked the front door open and Jack burst into the room. Other members of the F.B.I and SWAT were right behind him. He heard the other doors being kicked open as well.

"F.B.I.!" Jack shouted, aiming his gun at the surprised men.

The men had no choice but to raise their hands. They were all armed, but didn't have a change to pull their guns.

Demetrius and Jack walked over to a closed door and Jack opened it. They walked into a bedroom and looked around, but didn't see the little girl.

"Zoe." Demetrius called out. "It's okay, we're the good guys. We won't hurt you."

They listened for a moment, but didn't hear anything. They figured she was in the closet, it was the only place to hid.

Demetrius slowly opened the door and knelt down and smiled at the tiny girl.

"Hi there, Zoe." He smiled. "My name's Demetrius, but all of my friends call me D. Your sister, Chris, sent us here to find you."

"She did?" Zoe asked.

"Yes she did." D answered. "It's okay, we won't hurt you."

"You promise?"

"Better then that." D said, holding out his hand with his pinky extended and bent slightly. "I pinky swear."

Slowly a small hand reached out and encircled D's pinky with her own.

"Come on out, Sweetheart." D said, standing up and moving so she could exit the closet.

Zoe was slender with big brown eyes and waist-length brown hair. She was wearing a pair of pink cotton pants and a tee shirt, but that was all.

"Will you take me to Chris?" Zoe asked.

"I sure will." Demetrius said. "But first you need some shoes and a coat on."

"But I don't have any." Zoe said, her lip quivering. "Can I still go? I don't like it here, they are real mean. And I want Chris."

"Of course you can still go, Sweetheart." D assured the little girl, pulling off his coat. He wrapped the coat around the small girl and gently lifted her up. "Since you don't have shoes, I'll just carry you."

"I'm not allowed shoes." She said. "Grant said that Chris won't try to run away with me if I'm not wearing shoes. She's only allowed to wear them when she goes somewhere. Grant's really mean."

"Well don't worry, Grant can't hurt you anymore." D assured her.

"He don't hurt me." Zoe said. "Chris won't let him. When he gets made at me, Chris makes him mad at her instead." A few tears leaked from her eyes as she added. "He hits her a lot."

"He won't anymore, Honey." D said, hugging the little girl close. "We will protect Chris. You two are safe now."

TBC…..

Hope you like it. I will post again as soon as I can. The next one should be longer.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry the update took so long, I promise the next chapter will be posted sooner. I want to thank all of the kind reviewers, I appreciate you taking the time to let me know you like the story. I would really like to thank the reviewer who told me the third season of the show was on you tube. I am currently watching them.

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

A few minutes later, Zoe was sitting in the backseat of Jack's car. Sue and Levi were sitting with her, Levi had his head in the little girl's lap. Jack and D were sitting in the front seat, Jack was driving.

"I really like your dog, Ms. Thomas." Zoe said, as she nuzzled her face into Levi's fur.

"Zoe." D said, as he twisted in his seat to look at the girl. "Sue didn't hear you, Honey. She's def."

"But I saw Mr. Hudson and her talking." Zoe said.

"It's just Jack." Jack told the little girl. "Call me Jack. And Sue was reading my lips."

"She was?" Zoe sounded very impressed.

"That's how Sue knows what people are saying." D said, turning slightly so Sue could read his lips and know what was going on. "You have to look at Sue if you want to talk to her."

"I'm sorry, Ms. Thomas." Zoe said, looking at the woman. "I didn't know you couldn't hear me."

"It's okay, Zoe." Sue smiled. "And please call me Sue. Ms. Thomas makes me sound old. Now, what was it that you said?"

"I said I really like your dog." Zoe said, running her small hand trough Levi's fur.

"Levi likes you too." Sue said.

"It's really cool you can read lips." Zoe said. "You're like a real super spy, like K.C Undercover."

"Oh, she's way better then K.C Undercover." Jack said, having no idea who that even was. D signed to Sue what he said, since she couldn't see Jack's lips.

Zoe's stomach growled and Levi lifted his head to give the girl a slightly confused look.

"Sounds like someone's hungry." D said with a smile.

"I'm not hungry, honest." Zoe said, panic in her voice.

D's smile vanished. He could tell that the little girl was frightened.

"It's okay if you tell us when you're hungry." He said. "No one will get mad." He quickly signed to Sue what happened.

"Did the men in that house get mad at you when you told them you were hungry?" Sue asked, as she gently held one of the girl's small hands in her own.

"Grant hit Chris 'cause I was crying 'cause I was real hungry." Zoe said, as she started crying softly. "I didn't mean to get Chris in trouble, I didn't know Grant would get so mad. He said little stupid brats should not talk."

"It's okay, Zoe." Sue said, as her own eyes watered. She unbuckled her own seatbelt and slid closer to the crying girl, wrapping her arms around her. "Everything will be okay, I promise. Grant will never hit Chris again."

After a few moments, Sue released the girl. But still held her hand.

"Zoe." D said. "You do not have to be afraid of us. We will not hurt you or Chris. We want to help. If you are hungry, or scared, or sick, or anything else; we need to know so we can help you."

"But Grant's a really mean man, he might hurt you." Zoe said with worry.

"Grant can't hurt anyone else." Jack assured her. "He is in jail right now, and will be for a very long time."

"Chris is probably hungry too." Zoe said, believing that these people were telling the truth. Believing that her and her sister were now safe. "Grant let us eat last night, but Chris told me to eat the most of it."

"Don't worry." D said, pulling out his cell phone. "I will text Bobby and have him to pick you up some food on his way to the station."

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

Chris was sitting in a chair beside Lucy's desk, and the woman was trying to engage her in conversation to keep her mind occupied. But the young girl was too worried about her little sister.

Jack had called a few minutes ago and informed them that they had Zoe and that she was safe. But Chris wouldn't be convinced until she could see the younger with her own eyes.

Lucy and Chris looked up when they heard someone entering the bullpen. Chris sighed in relief when she saw little Zoe safely in Demetrius' arms, still wrapped tightly in his coat. Chris jumped to her feet and rushed towards them.

"Chris!" Zoe squealed in delight, as she started to wiggle to be let down. D gently placed her on her feet and the little girl ran to her sister.

"Are you okay, Zoe?" Chris asked, as she knelt in the floor and wrapped her arms tightly around the small girl. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm okay." Zoe replied, returning the hug. "I did like you told me too, I stayed in the bedroom and was real quiet."

"That's a good girl." Chris said, still hugging her. "I am very proud of you."

"Guess what, Chris?" Zoe asked.

"What?" Chris asked, finally letting her go and pulling away slightly to look at her.

"D said that he would protect you, he even pinky swore." Zoe said. Then her smile vanished and she gently touched the bruise on the older girl's cheek.

"I'm sorry I got you in trouble this morning, Chris." The four-year-old said sadly.

"You did not get me in trouble." Chris said, her voice soft but convincing. "Grant would have hit me even if you had not asked why he wanted to buy the guns. Remember, Zoe, none of this is your fault. You are a very smart and funny and amazing little girl."

Chris stood up and looked at Jack. "Thank you for keeping your word. All of you. Thank you."

"No problem." Jack said, smiling at the young girl. "Helping people is our job."

"They're real nice." Zoe informed her older sister. "Bobby went to get us lunch, my tummy rumbled and they knew I was hungry. I was scared at first, but D said I didn't have to be scared to tell them I'm hungry. I won't get into trouble. And I won't get you in trouble either."

"Thank you for that too." Chris said, a little embarrassed. "I'm pretty hungry myself."

"I hope you like chicken nuggets." D replied. "That's what Zoe ordered."

"Sounds good."

"Hey, Zoe." Jack said. "Why don't go over there by that filing cabinet and play with Levi for a minute?"

"Can I?" Zoe asked Chris with a huge smile. "I like Levi, he's cool."

"Go ahead." Chris said.

Zoe did as she was told, and Levi happily followed her. Everyone laughed as Levi jumped on the small girl, gently knocking her to the floor, and then stood over her. Licking her and nuzzling her with his snout. Zoe loudly giggled, enjoying the game.

"Chris." Jack said, lowering his voice so Zoe could not hear him. "We've captured fourteen more men, and seized a lot of weapons. Thanks to you. After you and Zoe eat, we need to sit down and have a long discussion about how you got involved with the Rebel Forces. But it can wait a few minutes, you need to eat. But I do have to ask this question right now. Do you and Zoe have any relatives? Who has custody of you?"

"No one right now." Chris replied, also keeping her voice low. "Our Grandparents, on our Mother's side, raised us both since we were babies. They passed away three months ago. Our Mother is a wanted fugitive, I've only met her a few times.

Last I heard about my Father was that he was in prison somewhere in Texas, I've never met him. I don't have any idea who Zoe's Father is, Mom never said. All she ever said about him was that he was a good man, but that he put his badge before her. I'm guessing he's some kind of cop who turned her in."

"What are your full names?" Jack asked.

"Do I have to tell you?" Chris sighed.

"I would really appreciate it if you did." Jack responded.

"I'm Christina Francis Baxter." Chris said, wrinkling her nose slightly at the middle name. "Zoe is Zoe Lynn Baxter."

"We found out about the gun sell by an annyomous tip." Jack informed her. "Any idea who called it in?"

"No."

Before Jack could respond, Bobby and Tara walked into the room. Both were carrying bags and Styrofoam trays.

"Lunch time, Kiddos." Bobby said, as they began sitting the food down on Jack's desk.

Zoe's eyes went huge at the sight of all of the candy.

"Guys." D sighed. "You were supposed to bring them lunch, not junk food."

"We've got chicken nuggets and fries." Bobby defended himself and Tara. "And we've got gummy bears, m and m's, skittles, and doughnuts. We've also got sodas."

"Can I have gummy bears?" Zoe asked, reaching for a large bag of the treats.

"Not so fast, Zoe." Chris responded, as she gently grabbed the younger girl's arm and guided her away from the sweets. "You may have some, after you eat real food. It's been awhile since you've had a good meal, and all of that candy will make you sick."

"But I really like gummy bears." Zoe pouted.

"And I said you could have some, after you've eaten some chicken and fries." Chris said in a firm voice.

"Okay." Zoe sighed.

"Come on, I'll help you get set up in a conference room." Jack said, impressed with Chris' maturity. "If you like, you can leave all the sweets here for right now."

"Thank you." Chris said, as they grabbed the plates of food. Chris grabbed one of the 20 oz bottles of soda. "Do you have any glasses or cups? I really don't want Zoe to drink all of this."

"We sure do." Jack said. "Zoe's lucky to have a big sister who looks out for her."

"Truthfully, three months ago I would have let her pig out on the sweets." Chris said, a sad smile on her face. "But three months ago she would have already had a delicious and healthy lunch by now."

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

A few minutes later, the girls were eating in a nearby conference room, and the adults were all sitting at their desks doing their jobs.

"Ok." Lucy said. "I found Chris's Dad. It's a very good thing she never met him. Adam Miller is serving a life sentence in Huntsville prison in Texas for killing two security guards and a customer in a bank he robbed five years ago. Past charges include spousal abuse, several drug charges, aggravated assault, aggravated sexual assault, and the list goes on. He has one sister living in Montana, but she's never been to visit him, hasn't called or wrote either."

"What's her story?" Jack asked. "Has she made attempt to adopt her niece?"

"No." Lucy replied. "Her files clean and she was approached by child services, but she signed away any legal rights to Chris."

"Her grandparents." Sue said. "Albert and Martha Baxter were killed three months ago while withdrawing money from an ATM. According to video surveillance on the ATM, neither put up a fight about the money. They did as the robber said, but were still shot and killed. The girls were sent ot a group home, but ran away a week later. The police searched for them, but didn't have any leads."

Sue shook her head sadly and added. "For Two hundred and eighty dollars, two people lost their lives and two little girls lost their guardians."

"Their Mother, for lack of a better word." Tara said. "Is Francis Baxter, but she has several aliases. She's currently wanted for fraud, theft by deception, resisting arrest, and a handful of other charges. Some of her aliases include Charlene Baker, Debbie Franks, Dee Dee Harris…."

"Did you say Francis Baxter?" Jack interrupted her, recognizing the name.

"Yeah." Tara replied.

"Got a picture?" Jack wanted to know.

Tara typed something into her computer, then a moment later a mug shot appeared on the plasma screen on the wall.

"Whoa, mate." Bobby said, as him and Jack stared at the photo. "That's definitely Frankie."

"Frankie?" D asked.

Jack turned so Sue could read his lips and said. "Francis Baxter and I used to date almost five years ago, until I discovered she was wanted and arrested her."

"Um, Jack." Miles said, trying to find the best way to ask the question that popped into his head. "By any chance did you see Francis Baxter within the nine months after you arrested her?"

Everyone looked at Jack in shock, and Jack looked at the mug shot of Francis in shock.

"She can't be." Jack said, barely above a whisper.

"Chris said her Mom said Zoe's Dad was a good man who chose his badge over her." Bobby said. "Frankie was pretty mad at you for not letting her walk. And the timing fits."

"Could Zoe be my daughter?" Jack asked no one in particular. He was just thinking out loud. "She can't be, I mean surly Frankie would have told me."

"Jack?" D asked.

"We had been dating for about a month when I found out she was wanted in several different states. She asked me to look the other way, to let her go. But I couldn't. One of the places she conned out of money was a children's hospital. I couldn't just let her walk on that. She escaped from prison a couple weeks after I arrested her, haven't heard from her since."

"So Zoe could be your daughter?" Sue asked.

"Yeah." Jack said, his throat suddenly dry. "Zoe could be my daughter."

TBC!


	4. Chapter 4

Again, I am sorry for the delay. I had no idea it would be this hard to find time to write. But I have a couple days off for Christmas and plan on writing more often.

I have now watched all three seasons. I never really pictured Bobby and Tara as a couple, until I watched Troy Story. Now I am considering making them a couple later on in this series.

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

Chris and Zoe were finished eating, and were just sitting and talking, when Jack opened the door to the conference room.

"Anyone ready for some gummy bears?" Jack asked, holding up the bag of sweets. Chris gave the man a smile when she noticed he had poured some of the candy into a smaller bag then they had came in.

"I am!" Zoe exclaimed, holding up her hand.

Jack handed the little girl the bag and then looked at Chris. "Mind joining me in another room? We have some things to discuss."

"Sure." Chris said, standing up. She softly ran a hand through Zoe's hair and said. "I will be in another room, very close by. I want you to stay in here and I will be back soon."

"Okay, Chris." Zoe said.

"Sue and Lucy will be in here in a minute." Jack said. "And of course, Levi. They went out to pick up some shoes for you." Then he looked at the older girl. "They are also picking up a couple coats for you two."

"Thank you." Chris said, grateful. She knew they needed the coats and Zoe needed the shoes.

"No problem." Jack smiled.

He had decided to wait until the DNA test returned before telling the girls about him possibly being Zoe's Dad. They had found a few of the little girl's hairs on D's coat. They were using them to run the DNA test.

Jack felt bad about keeping it a secret, but he wanted to be sure before he told them. The man was torn on what he wanted the results to be. He really liked the girls, and he had wanted a family for a long time. But the idea of being a Father scared him. He wasn't sure if he was ready or not. Wasn't sure if he was who the girls needed in their lives.

Jack knew that there was no way he was Chris's biological Father, but he also knew that there was no way he would ever separate the two sisters. If he was Zoe's Father, then that meant he now had two daughters.

Chris and Jack picked up the empty food containers and cups from the table and threw them away, then Jack lead her out of the room and into another room.

"Have a seat." Jack said, as he sat down. Chris also sat down.

Before either one could say anything else, the door opened again and a middle aged woman with graying blond hair entered.

"Agent Hudson." She said, as Jack stood up to great her. "I am Sarah Wilson, from Child Services."

"You called Child Services?" Chris asked angrily, as she jumped to her feet and glared at Jack.

"It's standard procedure." Jack said, not sure why Chris seemed so upset. "You are a minor, you have to have a child advocate present when being questioned. Ms. Wilson is here to protect your rights."

"I don't need her kind of protection." Chris hissed out. "The last time Child Services stuck their noses in my business, they tried to separate Zoe and me. I am not saying a word with that woman in here. If you want to question me about anything, she leaves. And if she steps one foot near my sister, I will forget that she is an old lady and knock her on her ass."

"Young lady." Ms. Wilson said, scolding. "That is quite enough."

"Shut the hell up." Chris said, turning her glare towards the woman.

"Christina." Jack said, his tone turning sharp. "Settle down and watch the language."

"Screw you." Chris said, as she started to walk out of the room. But Jack stepped in front of her.

"Why are you so upset?" Jack asked, his voice softer. "We only want to help you."

"I don't need your help!" Chris screamed, then she kicked Jack as hard as she could in the groin. When Jack groaned and doubled over in pain, Chris ran past him and out of the room. She ran to the room where Zoe was and threw open the door, but froze when she saw Sue and Lucy in the room with Zoe.

"Chris." Zoe smiled. "I got new shoes, see."

"I love you, Zoe." Chris said. "And I will find you, I promise." Then she ran down the hallway, trying to find an exit.

"Chris!" Zoe called after her, but the older girl kept running.

She had to get out, she had to put as much distance between her and anyone from Child Services. She had to get somewhere where she could take a breath and think of her next move. Chris knew that Ms. Wilson would probably take Zoe, but she also knew that she could find her sister. She would find Zoe and they would go someplace where they could live, someplace where they would be together and safe.

Chris opened the door to the stairwell and ran down the stairs. The young girl skidded to a halt when another door opened and Miles stepped into the stairwell.

"Got her." The man said into his earwig. Then he took a step towards the girl. "Take it easy, Chris." He said soothingly.

Chris turned and ran through another door which led her back into the hallway, and right into the arms of Bobby. Chris struggled to break free, but Bobby wrapped his strong arms around her and held her close to him. He was carful not to use too much pressure, just enough to keep her from running.

"Let me go!" Chris screamed, as she struggled.

"Not gonna happen, Kiddo." Bobby said. "Not till you calm yourself down some."

Chris knew she would not be able to break free, Bobby was too strong. So she stopped struggling and tried to concentrate on her breathing.

As soon as the struggling stopped, Bobby released her. By that time Miles and Jack were standing there. A moment later, Ms. Wilson and Demetrius joined them.

"You want to behave like a criminal." Jack said, giving the young girl a hard look. "We can treat you like a criminal. Bobby, put her into interrogation room one, cuff her to the table."

Bobby stayed put for a moment, not really wanting to cuff a child.

"You sure Mate?" He asked.

"Very sure." Jack replied.

With a deep sigh, Bobby led the girl into the integration room and she sat down in one of the chairs at the table.

"I'm sorry, Chris." Bobby said, as he cuffed one of her wrists to the table. "I really don't like cuffing little Shelia's."

Chris nodded, but didn't say anything.

"They say I've got a bad habit of acting before I think." Bobby said. "But I think you've got me beat in that department."

"I've been told that too." Chris said. She felt really bad about kicking Jack. He was only doing his job, she knew he had to tell Child Services where she was. It was the law.

The door opened and Jack walked in, a stern look on his handsome face.

Bobby started to leave the room, but stopped first and placed a hand on Jack's shoulder. "Go easy on her, Mate." He said. "She's just a kid." Then he left the room and shut the door behind him.

Jack sat down in a chair, facing the young girl. Chris held his gaze for a moment, then dropped her eyes. Jack reached out and uncuffed her wrist from the table, then leaned back into his chair and studied the girl in front of him.

"Care to explain yourself?" Jack asked.

"I'm sorry." Chris said, her voice soft. "I should not have kicked you."

"No you should not have." Jack agreed. "Why did you? And please look at me."

"Is that woman in the next room?" Chris asked, nodding towards the long mirror. She figured it was a two way mirror.

"Yes." Jack said. "Like I said before, you are a minor."

"I will not let her take Zoe from me." Chris said, through gritted teeth.

"No one wants to separate you." Jack said, his voice soothing.

Chris looked up and noticed that Jack's expression had softened.

"I was in school when my Grandparents were killed." Chris said, her voice just above a whisper. "Zoe was at the sitters. A woman from child services came to school and told me, then she took me to a group home. I figured Zoe was going to be taken there too, but she wasn't. I was told that she was in another group home and that I would get to see her soon.

Two days later, after constant pleading on my part, I was taken to Zoe. It was the day of our Grandparents funeral and we got to spend a whole three hours together before being separated again."

Chris closed her eyes and clenched her fists as she remembered the events. "Zoe was crying and begging me not to let them take her away from me. But I couldn't stop them, a cop was holding me back. I was crying too, pleading with them not to take Zoe. But they didn't listen, and it was another four days before I saw Zoe again.

I was told that she was being placed in a foster home in Virginia, and that I had fifteen minutes to say my goodbyes. As soon as we alone, we split."

Chris opened her eyes and looked at Jack, her eyes shinning with unshed tears.

"My Mom had given me a number to reach her in an emergency I called her and told her what happened, that we were on the run. She told me that she had a friend named Grant, and that he would help me. So Zoe and me went there.

Grant and the others were nice at first, promised to help us stay together. Then I learned that they were sadistic, egotistical idiots who blamed the American Government for all of their problems. My Grandfather was in the Army, He was a Captain. That's how he met Grandma, she was a MASH nurse. They taught me to respect the American Government."

"Your Grandparents sound like real nice people." Jack said.

"They were." Chris said.

"Did your Mom meet you at Grant's?" Jack asked.

"No, I haven't seen her in about two years. Just talked to her that one time on the phone. The number I have doesn't work anymore, I tried calling it a few days after we went to Grant's." Chris replied.

"I know you have been through a lot." Jack said, his eyes and voice soft and comforting. "And I know that trust probably doesn't come easy for you. But I promise you that I will do everything in my power to keep you and Zoe together."

"Those are just words." Chris said. She really wanted to believe him, but was scared. Scared of being betrayed. "Words come easily."

"I was going to wait until I was sure, before I told you or Zoe." Jack said. "But I think you need to hear this now. I knew your Mom about five years ago, and I arrested her. There is a very real possibility that I am Zoe's biological Father."

Chris stared at him in disbelief for a few moments.

"A DNA test is being ran now, the results should be in first thing in the morning." Jack said.

"W…what happens if the results prove you are her Dad?" Chris asked, still slightly shocked.

"Then the three of us becomes a family." Jack said, causing her to give him a confused look. "I will adopt both of you, be a Dad to both of you."

Chris nodded, but didn't say anything. A million questions were running through her mind, but she wasn't able to actually ask anything.

"Regardless of the results." Jack said. "I will do everything in my power to keep you and Zoe together. You are not alone anymore."

"What happens now?" Chris wanted to know.

"Now you go with Ms. Wilson to a group home, together. I will come see you in the morning." Jack said.

"Are you sure we will be placed in the same home?" Chris asked.

"Positive, it has already been arranged." Jack assured her. "The group home is about fifteen miles from here."

"Okay." Chris said. She had no intentions of staying at the home. She knew that Jack was only going to adopt her because he felt sorry for her and because she was Zoe's sister. The twelve-year-old knew that it wouldn't be long before she did something to anger the man, something to make him send her away.

She decided to pretend like she was going along with it. But she was planning on running that night, her and Zoe.

"This is a lot to take in." Jack said. "But I promise you that it will be okay."

"It's getting late." Chris said. "I usually put Zoe to bed at around nine, it's nearly that now."

"Okay." Jack said. "Let's go."

They stood up and Jack led her out of the room and into the hallway, Ms. Wilson also stepped into the hallway from another room.

They walked down the hallway and into the bullpen.

Jack and Chris smiled at what they saw. Bobby was on his hands and knees, crawling in the floor. A giggling four-year-old was on his back.

"Look Chris." Zoe said, through her giggles. "I'm a cowgirl, Bobby's my horsey."

"Put your coat on, we are leaving now." Ms. Wilson told the little girl.

Zoe gave her a confused look, then gave a small groan when D picked her up off of Bobby's back and sat her on her feet. Bobby stood up and placed a hand on the little girl's shoulder, also giving the woman a confused look.

Chris glared at Ms. Wilson for a moment, then walked over to Zoe and knelt in front of her.

"We are going with Ms. Wilson her for the night." She explained.

"But I want to stay here." Zoe said.

"This is the FBI, Squirt." Chris informed her, his voice soft. "We can't stay here, they have to work."

"Are you going with me?" Zoe asked, as she reached out and grabbed her sister's hand.

"Of course I am, Zoe." Chris said. "Come on, we've got to go."

Bobby picked up a purple coat with pink and white kittens on it and helped Zoe put it on.

"I hope you like it." Lucy said, handing Chris a dark blue coat as she stood up.

"Thank you." Chris said, taking the coat and putting it on, it was a perfect fit. "I really do appreciate the coats and Zoe's snow boots."

"I like my boots." Zoe said, as she stuck out a booted foot.

"No problem at all." Lucy smiled at Chris. "Sue and I love to shop."

"Especially when we are supposed to be working." Sue added. Then she put her finger up to her lips and whispered. "Just don't tell our boss."

"Come on, Zoe." Chris said.

"Hang on." Zoe replied. Then she went around and gave everyone in the room a goodbye hugs, including Levi.

Jack watched them walk out of the room with an uneasy feeling. He wasn't sure how he knew it, but he just knew that Chris was up to something. He knew that the girl did not fully trust him yet, and that she was still worried about being separated from Zoe.

TBC!

What do you think? The story will probably have two, maybe three more chapters and I plan on having them posted before Wednesday.


	5. Chapter 5

Chris and Zoe rode in the back of Ms. Wilson's car in complete silence. Zoe was sitting as close to her big sister as her seatbelt would allow. Chris held her sister's hand tightly and kept giving the younger girl encouraging smiles.

But Chris was not encouraged at all. She was scared. She just had to keep her and Zoe together, but that meant running again. And they had nowhere to run too. No one to turn to for help.

She knew that Jack had said he wanted to adopt them both if Zoe was his daughter, but she also knew that that would not last. Why would someone take in someone else's kid? A kid who had already used a stun gun on him, kicked him in the groin, and ran away from him. Jack seemed like a really good man, but everyone had their limits. And she knew it was only a matter of time before Jack reached his limit with her.

Deep down, Chris felt that the right thing to do was to run alone and leave Zoe with Jack. She knew that Jack could protect her, keep her warm and well feed. But she couldn't do that. She couldn't leave. Zoe was all she had left, she needed Zoe.

Ms. Wilson pulled to a stop in front of a two story house and said. "We're here." Then she climbed out of the car and walked up the walkway to the porch, where an older woman was standing.

"Come on, Squirt." Chris said, as she helped the little girl out of the seatbelt and out of the car. Chris made sure that the younger girl's coat was zipped and that her hood was on. The night air was made even colder by a north wind. It had stopped snowing, but the stiff wind was blowing around the snow that had already fallen.

"Girls." Ms. Wilson said, as the girls joined them on the porch. "This is Ms. Madison." Then Wilson turned and walked back to her car and drove away.

"Come on in girls." Ms. Madison said, as she ushered them inside. The front room of the house was brightly decorated and was warm.

"Ms. Wilson said you were only going to be here for a short time." Ms. Madison said. "But please make yourselves at home while you are here." She gave them a warm and friendly smile. "Would you like something to eat before bed?"

"No thank you." Chris said. "We just ate not that long ago."

"Well, come on then and I will show you to your room. The other children are already in bed." She led them up the stairs and to an opened door.

The room contained two beds, two nightstands, and two dressers.

"Here you go, I have laid out some nightgowns for you to sleep in. It's late, so go ahead and turn in. We can talk some more in the morning. Breakfast is at six thirty, since the other children have school. I will wake you at six o'clock."

The woman left the room and Chris looked down at Zoe. "Bedtime."

"Okay." Zoe yawned. She was tired and ready for bed. "Can I sleep with you?"

"Of course."

The girls changed into the nightgowns, which fit pretty good. Then they laid down in one of the beds and covered up.

Zoe was asleep within a few seconds of laying down, but Chris stayed awake for a couple more hours. She was tired and wanted to sleep, but too many thoughts were running through her head.

She knew they couldn't run that night, it was too cold outside. She laid awake trying to come up with a plan, but none came.

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

Jack to was having trouble falling asleep. He was also scared. Scared of being a father responsible for two kids, scared that he may never get Chris to fully trust him, and scared that he was going to mess up on being a father.

Jack really liked the girls and the more he thought about it, the more he hoped Zoe was his daughter. But he was still scared. Zoe was very sweet and seemed to really like him. Chris was also sweet, but she tried to hide it.

Jack had finally drifted off into an uneasy sleep, when his phone rung. With a groan, Jack looked at his clock and noticed that it was three in the morning; he knew the phone call could not be good news.

"Hudson." He said into the phone.

"Hey Jack." D's voice answered. "Sorry to wake you, but we've got a major problem. Grant escaped from jail."

"How?" Jack asked, sitting up.

"He faked being sick and was sent to the infirmary. He killed the doctor and two guards, then escaped."

"He may go after the girls." Jack said, as he jumped out of bed and started dressing.

"Bobby was closer to the group home." D replied. "He's headed there now, he'll be there in about five minutes. Miles is meeting him there, he's about ten minutes out."

"I will be in the bull pen in a few minutes." Jack said, as he hung up.

Jack had an icy feeling in the pit of his stomach. Grant had to know that Chris was the one who told them where the hideout house was.

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

It was a little before three in the morning, when Chris woke up from a bad dream. It was a dream she had often, and it terrified her each time. She was in the woods, and it was dark. She could hear Zoe crying for help, but she couldn't find her. No matter how fast or how far she ran, she could never reach her crying sister.

Chris looked at her slumbering sister lying in bed beside her and sighed in relief. Carefully, so she would not wake her sister, Chris climbed out of bed and quickly dressed back into her jeans. After getting dressed, she sat on the edge of the bed and lowered her head.

Speaking very softly, she said: "I am trying to keep us together, Grandma and Grandpa. I really am. But I don't know what to do anymore. Do I trust Jack? He seems like a nice guy, but so did Grant at first. I just don't know what to do."

Her eyes started watering with unshed tears as she continued. "I am so sorry, I failed. I am Zoe's big sister, and I took her to Grant. I put her in danger, It was all my fault. Should I leave her with Jack and just vanish? Would Zoe be better off without me messing up her life? But what if he isn't her Dad? Should I wait to make sure before I leave?"

Chris let out a shaky breath and stood up. She was racking her brain for an answer, when she heard a loud crashing noise from downstairs. Zoe mumbled in her sleep and rolled over, but did not wake up.

Chris slowly walked out into the hallway and peered down the stairs, but did not see anything. Then she heard voices from downstairs, angry voices. She froze in fear when she recognized one of the voices. It belonged to a man whom Grant brought guns from before. A man named Benny.

Slowly easing down the stairs, Chris strained to hear what was being said.

"I want the Baxter Brats." Benny's voice said angrily. "Give them to me and I let you live."

"They are not here." Ms. Madison said, fear evident in her voice. "They were supposed to be placed here, but I didn't have the room. So they were sent somewhere else."

"Don't lie to me!" Benny shouted. "Where are they?"

"Right here." Chris said, as she walked the rest of the way down the stairs. She couldn't let Ms. Madison get hurt because of her. She knew Benny had a violent temper.

"Chris, get out of here." Ms. Madison said.

"Sorry, I can't do that." Chris said, as she stepped between Benny and Ms. Madison.

"Where's your sister?" Benny asked.

"Somewhere where you can't touch her." Chris said. "I phoned the police from upstairs; they will be here in about two minutes. I suggest you leave now."

"Not without you." Benny grabbed her arm and pulled a gun from his coat pocket. "Come quietly, or I shoot the old bat."

"You can not take her." Ms. Madison said. "She's just a kid."

"Shut up!" Benny yelled, aiming the gun at her chest.

"I'll go with you." Chris said. "Just don't hurt her."

"Let's go." Benny roughly pulled Chris's arm and headed for the door, which had been busted open. Chris figured that was the crashing noise she had heard.

Benny made it just outside the door, still holding the gun and Chris's arm, when they heard the unmistakable sound of a gun cocking.

"Let her go, Mate." Bobby said, as he pressed his gun to Benny's head. "And very slowly hand me your gun."

Benny had no choice, he did as he was told.

"You made a very bad mistake, Mate." Bobby said, as he roughly slammed Benny against the house and frisked and cuffed him. "I don't like it when a drongo messes with my friends."

"You okay, Kiddo?" Bobby asked Chris.

"Yeah, thanks to you." Chris said. "His name's Benny, I don't know his last name. He's a gun runner."

"He was a gunrunner." Bobby said. "Now he's an inmate." He noticed that Chris wasn't wearing a coat. "Head on inside."

"Come on Dear." Ms. Madison said, as she wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulders. "It's freezing out here."

"Benny had no reason to grab me." Chris said, looking at Bobby and ignoring the instructions of going inside. "Grant's out, isn't he?"

"Yeah." Bobby said. "But we won't let him near you or Zoe. I was coming here to take you two to the Bull Pen for safe keeping. Miles is on his way too."

"Smart lawyer or escape?" Chris asked.

"Escape." Bobby answered. "No lawyer is getting him out of this."

Chris nodded, then allowed herself to be lead back inside.

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

Several minutes later, Bobby and Miles walked into the group home. They had handed over Benny to two uniformed officers, with instructions to take him to F.B.I headquarters. Ms. Madison was sitting in a chair. Both men showed her their badges.

"Where's Chris and Zoe?" Bobby asked her.

"Upstairs." Ms. Madison replied. "Chris went to wake Zoe and help her get dressed. She asked me to ask you not to mention what happened to Zoe. Chris said she was going to let Zoe know that this Grant guy was out, so she would know how important it is not to wonder off. But she doesn't want Zoe to know how close Chris came to getting kidnapped."

"Of course." Miles said. "That would be best. There is no need to add extra worry to the child."

"A friend of ours named Troy is on his way here." Bobby said. "He's a whiz with doors, he'll have the door fixed in no time."

"Thank you, I really appreciate that." Ms. Madison said.

"Can you tell us exactly what happened?" Miles asked the older woman.

"I received a phone call from the F.B.I, telling me that Chris and Zoe were in danger and that two agents were on their way here to pick them up." Ms. Madison said. "I came downstairs to recheck all the locks, and the door just burst open. A man came in, demanding the girls. I tried to convince him that they were not here, but he did not believe me.

Then Chris came downstairs and told him that she phoned the police from upstairs. I knew she was bluffing, there is not a phone upstairs. But I didn't tell the man that. Chris agreed to go with him, as long as he didn't hurt me."

"I'll go grab the girls." Bobby said to Miles.

"I will wait down here for Troy, he should be here any minute." Miles replied.

"Upstairs, first door on the left." Ms. Madison said.

"Thank you." Bobby said, as he headed upstairs. He found the door and knocked.

"Come in." Chris's voice said.

Bobby opened the door and walked in. Chris was knelt in front of the younger girl, zippering her coat for her.

"All set?" Bobby asked.

"Yes Sir." Chris said, as she stood up and put on her own coat.

"I don't want to go." Zoe said, her voice sounded scared. "What if Grant's out there waiting for us?"

"Don't worry, Sweetheart." Bobby said, his voice soothing. He knelt in front of the small girl and took her hands in his much bigger ones. "Grant will have to go through me to get to you and Chris, and I don't see that happening. I will not let him hurt you or Chris, and neither will the other agents. You have a lot of people watching your back."

Zoe gave him a small smile and Bobby gave her a large smile.

"Come on, Kiddo's." Bobby said, standing up and picking up the small girl. "Your chariot await outside."

Zoe giggled as Bobby carried her out of the room. Chris was right behind them.

When they made it downstairs, Troy was already there. Him and Ms. Madison were communicating through sign language.

"Girls." Bobby said. "This is a good mate of mine, Troy. He's going to fix the door for Ms. Madison."

"What happened to the door?" Zoe asked as she stared at the door.

"The wind." Chris said, before anyone else could answer. Then she looked at Troy and started to sign, and speak at the same time. "It is nice to meet you. Thank you for fixing the door."

Troy smiled at her and signed {No problem. And it is nice to meet you as well.}

Bobby and Miles thanked Ms. Madison, then they walked outside and to Bobby's car. Bobby was still carrying Zoe and Miles was walking very closely to Chris. They didn't think that Grant would try anything else that night, but they were not taking any chances. They were watching the area very closely.

"Where did you learn ASL?" Miles asked.

"A woman from Grandma's book club was deaf." Chris replied. "Sometimes I'd sit with them, she was real nice."

They made it to Bobby's car and Bobby opened the door and helped Zoe inside. Chris climbed in behind her and helped her with her seatbelt.

"I'll stick right behind you." Miles said in a low voice, so the girls could not hear him.

"Right-o, Mate." Bobby replied.

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

Jack slammed the phone down forcibly, causing a few people to jump.

"Take it easy Jack." D said, soothingly.

Jack took a deep breath and tried to calm down. "Sorry." He mumbled. "One of my contacts had no information about Grant."

"We will find him." D assured him. "And in the meantime, the girls will be under our protection."

"D's right." Tara said. "The girls are safe. Bobby's with them right now, and Miles is right behind them."

Jack nodded, relaxing some. "What do we know about the wanna-be kidnapper?"

"Benjamin Green." Lucy said. "He's been arrested five times for gun charges, and has an arrest warrant out on him for another gun charge. He sells to anyone with money; he has no affiliations with any anti-government groups. Except selling them guns."

"Then why go from gunrunning to kidnapping?" Jack asked.

"With the F.B.I and ATF looking for him." Tara said. "Maybe he's having trouble selling guns. So he branched out for the money. It gets expensive running from the law."

"Green's in integration." Jack said. "I say I find out why he tried to grab Chris."

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

TBC!

I will have the next chapter up tomorrow night. Might be the last one for this story. But I have more planned.


	6. Chapter 6

Jack and Demetrius walked into the integration room, Benny was sitting at the table.

"Where's Grant?" Jack asked, his voice hard.

"Don't know the man." Benny lied, a smug look on his face.

"Then why did you try to kidnap Chris?" Jack asked.

"She's a sexy little thing, I was hoping to get to know her better." Benny replied, the smug look still on his face. "I bet she's a wildcat in bed."

Jack lunched across the table and grabbed the startled man's coat front, then he pulled him halfway across the table and growled out. "She is just a kid, you…."

"Jack." Demetrius said, as he pried Jack's hands from Benny's coat. "Let go, Jack."

Jack released Benny, who fell back into his chair. The smug look was now replaced with a scared one. "I want a lawyer." He said.

"Come on Jack." D said, as he grabbed Jack's arm and dragged him from the room. Once in the hallway, he released the man.

"I'm sorry, D." Jack said, his voice shaky.

"As acting supervisory agent." D said. "I have to tell you that that was uncalled for and potently dangerous to this case and to your career." Then he placed a gentle hand on Jack's shoulder and added. "But as a friend, and as a Father myself, I'm sorry I didn't just turn and leave the room for a few minutes. Gave the two of you time to have a chat."

"Do you think he's telling the truth about why he wanted Chris?" Jack asked.

"Doubtful." D replied. "There's nothing in his record to suggest it. And he came in after Zoe as well."

"If he's willing to go to prison with a rep for molesting kids instead of giving us Grant." Jack said. "Then Grant has to be worse then we think. Or he has connections we don't know about."

Before D could respond, Jack's phone buzzed telling him he had a text message.

"It's Bobby." Jack said. "They're on their way up."

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

Bobby walked into the bullpen, with a sleeping Zoe in his strong arms. Miles and Chris were right behind him.

"You okay, Chris?" Jack asked the young girl.

"Yeah, thanks to Bobby." She looked to make sure Zoe was still sleeping and said. "I would appreciate it if no one mentions my near kidnapping to Zoe. She's scared enough just knowing that Grant is still out there."

"Don't worry." Jack assured her. "We won't say anything around her."

"Thanks." Chris said.

"Chris." Sue said, as she walked over to the girl. "Come with me and I will show you where you and Zoe can sleep."

"Okay." Chris said, with a yawn. She was extremely sleepy. She looked at Jack. "Armed agents will be around at all times, right?"

"Yes." Jack assured the girl. "This building has very tight security; no one gets in who don't belong in."

Sue led Chris and Bobby, who was still carrying a sleeping Zoe, into a conference room. Two couches had been moved into the room; both were already made up with sheets and blankets.

"Bobby." Sue said. "If you lay Zoe down, Chris and I can get her redressed." She held up a black tee shirt. "It's Jack's." Then she held up a larger one. "I hope you don't mind, I borrowed one of yours for Chris."

"No, I don't mind at all." Bobby said, as he gently laid Zoe on one of the couches. "G'night, Chris."

"Good night, Bobby." Chris said, as Bobby left the room and closed the door.

Sue and Chris began to remove Zoe's clothes and put the large tee shirt on her. The four-year-old mumbled and moved around, but stayed asleep.

"Zoe is a sound sleeper." Sue said with a smile, when they finished. She tucked the little girl in under the covers.

"She can sleep through a hurricane." Chris said, when Sue looked back at her.

"My oldest brother is like that." Sue said. "Chris, do you and Zoe own anymore clothes then the one's you are wearing?"

"We used to." Chris answered. "We had closets and dressers full, then our Grandparents were killed. I have no idea what happened to our stuff. I guess we would have gotten it all back if we had stayed. But after we ran, I just have no idea where everything ended up."

"I can look into it for you." Sue offered.

"Thank you, I would appreciate that."

"Now get some sleep, and don't worry. No one is getting in here without our knowledge." Sue assured her.

Chris nodded and began to change as Sue left the room. She lay down on the other couch and looked over at her slumbering sister. She was still undecided on weather she should run or not, but she knew she had to wait until they caught Grant if she did run.

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

A few hours later, the team was no closer to finding Grant. They were all sitting in the bull pen, either talking on the phone or typing on the computer. Chris and Zoe were still asleep.

"Please, some one tell me they have something." Jack said with a frustrated sigh, as he hung up his phone.

"Sorry, Mate." Bobby said. "All I'm turning up is dead ends."

"Same here." Miles said, also sounding frustrated.

"I may have something." Tara said, as she typed franticly on her computer. "Tens years ago, Grant was married to a woman named Tiffany Redman. The marriage only lasted three weeks, and then they divorced. Tiffany died a year ago in a plan crash. But a week ago, a warehouse in rural Virginia was purchased in her maiden name."

"Does she have any family members who could have used her name to buy it?" Jack asked.

"No." Tara replied. "No known living family."

"Lucy, get a warrant." Jack said, as he jumped to his feet and grabbed his coat.

Miles, Bobby, D, Tara, and Sue also jumped up and grabbed their coats.

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

Chris woke up and noticed that Zoe was still asleep. She stood up and quickly redressed, then walked out into the hallway. She wasn't sure where she was going, but she didn't want to stay cooped up in that room all day. She figured she'd take a quick stroll, then get back to her sister before she woke up.

Chris walked into a room full of cubicles and smiled when she noticed a pack of cigarettes and a lighter laying on a desk. She quickly picked them up and put them into the pocket of her jeans, then left the room.

Chris knew she shouldn't smoke, she knew the risks of it. But they helped her clear her head. Helped her relax and think. She had started smoking about a month ago, there were always cigarettes laying around Grant's place.

Chris never smoked in the same room as Zoe, and had always kept Zoe out of the rooms that the men smoked in. She knew the dangers of second hand smoke, and she also did not want Zoe to see her big sister smoke. She knew the little girl looked up to her big sister.

Chris found an empty room, which looked like another conference room, and lit a cigarette. She inhaled deeply and could feel herself relaxing. As she smoked, she tried to figure out her next move. She tried to figure out what to do after Grant was caught.

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

An hour after learning about the warehouse, the F.B.I were outside a warehouse. Jack and Miles were peering into a window and saw several men inside the warehouse. They also several crates. A few of the crates were open and they saw guns and other weapons inside them.

They could not see Grant inside the building, but they had no choice but to go ahead and bust in. they could not let those guns hit the streets.

"On my mark." D said, as everyone got into position. "One, two, three, GO!"

The agents busted into the warehouse, their guns drawn. There was a short gunfight, but the men inside the warehouse were caught off guard and were quickly subdued.

"I'm only going to offer this one time." Jack said, to the handcuffed men. "Anyone tells me where Grant is, I will put a very good word in to the DA."

No one said anything.

"Offer going once." Jack said. "Going twice….."

"What kind of word?" One of the men asked.

"Depends on what you know." Jack replied.

"He's obsessed with some kid named Chris. He's going after her. But I have no idea where he is now." The man said.

Jack immediately pulled his phone out to call Lucy and have her put armed guards on the girls. He didn't think Grant would actually be able to get into the building. But he didn't want to take any chances.

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

Lucy walked into the conference room where the girls were sleeping and found them both awake and dressed.

"Did you two sleep alright?" She asked with a smile.

"Yes Ma'am." Zoe returned the smile.

"Come on, let's go grab some breakfast." Lucy said.

She lead the girls to the cafeteria and they ordered their food and sat down.

"Question." Chris said. "Why are there two goons following us?"

"Mike and John are not goons." Lucy responded. "But they are following us. They are making sure you are safe."

As they ate, Lucy got a whiff of cigarette smoke. There was no one around them; she knew the smell had to be coming from Chris. She didn't want to question the girl about it in front of Zoe, but she knew someone had to talk to her. Twelve was way too young to smoke.

After they ate, Lucy led them to the bull pen. Everyone else was already there.

"Levi!" Zoe exclaimed, as she rushed to the dog and hugged his neck.

"Chris." Jack said. "We need to talk."

"Okay." Chris said.

"Hey Jack, hang on a second." Lucy said, walking over to the man. In a hushed voice so no one else could hear, she said. "I haven't had time to ask her about it. But Chris smells like cigarette smoke."

Jack sighed, then said. "Thanks, Luce." Then he motioned for Chris to follow him.

"I am getting sick of conference rooms." Chris said as she walked into another one.

"Have a seat." Jack said with a smile. "I have some news."

"You arrest Grant?" Chris asked, still standing up.

"Not yet, but we did arrest some more of his acquaintances. Miles and D are about to integrate them. But there is something else we need to talk about."

"You are Zoe's Dad, aren't you?" Chris asked, as she sank into a chair.

"Yes." Jack's smile broadened. The idea of being a Father was still scary, but he was also excited. He really wanted the girls in his life. "I got a phone call a few minutes ago confirming it."

"What now?" Chris asked.

"Now we become a family." Jack said. "You and Zoe will come live with me, that is if you want to. I really want you too."

"Why?" Chris asked. "I used a stun gun on you, I kicked you, and I ran from you. Why would you want to be my foster parent?"

"I don't want to be your foster parent." Jack said, as he knelt in front of the chair she was sitting in. He took her hands into his and squeezed. "I want to be your Dad, I want to adopt you and keep you forever."

"I have a way of grating on peoples nerves." Chris said. She really wanted to believe Jack, believe that he wanted to adopt her. Believe that he could love her like a daughter. But she was still scared of getting hurt. Not physically, she knew Jack would never abuse her. But she was scared of being hurt emotionally. She knew that sometimes that kind of pain hurt far worse then a black eye or a split lip. "Eventually you will walk away from me."

"I haven't walked away yet." Jack reminded her. "After everything you've done, I am still here. And I will never walk away, no matter what. Family sticks together. And that is what I want us to be, a family."

"I….I want to be your daughter." Chris admitted, looking down. "I really do, but I'm scared."

"So am I." Jack admitted, causing the twelve-year-old to look up. "Being a Father is new to me, and new things can be scary. But together we can do this, we can overcome any fear."

"Okay." Chris smiled, starting to believe him. Starting to believe that maybe them being a family could work out.

Jack released her hands, then opened his arms and engulfed the girl in a hug. Chris stiffened at first, and then melted into the embrace. They hugged for a few moments, before Chris pulled apart.

The door opened and Tara stuck her head in. "I am so sorry to interrupt." She said, worry evident in her voice. "But we have a problem. Zoe was playing with my Rubes Cube at my desk, then she disappeared."

"She what?" Chris asked alarmed.

"She just wondered off." Jack said, praying he was right. He was almost positive that Grant or anyone he sent could not get past the security. But he knew that anything was possible.

"Everyone's looking." Tara said. "She couldn't have gotten very far."

Jack nodded, then the three of them left the room in search of the missing four-year-old.

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

Randy Pitts walked into his office and was surprised to find a small girl with long dark hair sitting in the floor with her back against the wall. She was crying softly.

"Umm, hello." Randy said.

Zoe looked up in alarm and tried to scoot backwards, but the wall was in the way.

"It's okay." Randy said, in what he hoped was a soothing voice. He was never very good with kids. He had two nephews, but he had never really bonded with them. He got along with the two boys and liked them, but that was about as far as he got.

"Are you F.B.I?" Zoe sniffled.

"No." Randy replied. "But I work with them. My name's Randy, what's yours?"

"Zoe."

"That is a pretty name. Zoe, where are supposed to be?"

"Tara's desk." Zoe said. "I got bored and wanted to explore, but I got lost. I want Chris." She cried.

"I'll help you find Chris." Randy promised her, as he knelt in front of the frightened child. "Please don't cry, I'll help you."

"You know where Chris is?" Zoe asked hopefully.

"No." Randy admitted. "But I will find her. You said you were sitting at Tara's desk. Is that Tara Williams?"

"I don't know."

"Does she work with Jack?"

"Yes Sir." Zoe smiled. "Chris is in their bull pen." Then she got a confused look on her face. "Why do they call it a bull pen if there aren't any bulls? That's silly."

Randy laughed and said. "I agree. Come on, I know where the bull pen is."

"I'm not supposed to go with strangers." Zoe said with a frown.

"That is very true." Randy agreed. "How about I call and let you speak to someone you know. If they give you permission, I will take you to them."

"Okay." Zoe smiled.

Randy pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number, Lucy answered on the first ring.

"I have a little girl here named Zoe." Randy said into the phone. "She got lost and I was going to take her back to the bull pen, but she's a very smart girl. She knows she's not allowed to go with a stranger."

"Thank God." Lucy sighed in relief. "We were worried sick. Can you put me on speaker?"

"Go ahead." Randy said, after hitting the speaker button.

"Zoe, are you okay?" Lucy's voice asked.

"Yes Ma'am."

"We were so worried about you." Lucy said. "Everyone is looking for you now."

"I'm sorry." Zoe said softly.

"Honey, I want you to go with Randy and do what he says, he'll bring you back here."

"Okay."

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

I know I said this was going to be the last chapter. I had planned on Grant being in the warehouse. But then I had another idea, so I am making the story longer. I hope you are enjoying it.

I will post again as soon as I can.


	7. Chapter 7

Several thoughts were running trough Chris's head, each one was worse then the one before. Jack kept telling her that Grant could not have gotten past security, but she was not convinced. She was terrified.

Grant was a very vindictive person, and very cruel. Chris had no doubt that he would hurt or even kill Zoe in order to pay Chris back for turning him in. As every second ticked by, Chris grew more and more terrified.

Jack's phone rung and he quickly answered it, sighing in relief.

"Thanks Luce." Jack said, hanging up. He turned to Chris and smiled. "That was Lucy, Zoe is fine. She just wondered off. A man who works here found her and is bringing her back to the bull pen."

"Is the man a friend of yours?" Chris asked, as they turned and headed back to the bull pen.

"Not really." Jack said. "But he is a decent man, he will never hurt a child."

Chris nodded and tried to calm her nerves, but it was hard. She was still scared. But by the time they made it to the bull pen, Chris had gone from scared to angry. Zoe knew better then to wonder off.

Jack and Chris rushed into the room and saw Zoe being hugged by a relieved Sue.

"Don't ever do that again, young lady." Sue said sternly, as they pulled apart. The woman was knelt in front of the little girl.

"I'm sorry, Sue." Zoe sniffled. "I was just bored."

"Bored!" Chris shouted, as she stormed over to the startled girl. Chris never raised her voice at Zoe. "You snuck off and scared the crap out of me because you were bored!? How could you do something so stupid!?"

"Chris." Jack said, placing a firm hand on her shoulder. "You need to calm down." His voice was calm, but held authority.

"But she….." Chris started, but Jack held up a hand to silence her.

His voice was slightly sterner as he said. "I know, but you need to calm down."

Chris was still very upset, but she knew she had to calm down before she said something she would regret. She knew she had a bad temper at times and often spoke before she thought. She did not want to say something to the little girl that she could not take back.

A few tears run dawn Chris's cheeks and she growled in frustration. Then she turned and ran from the room. Leaving a now crying Zoe behind.

Jack was torn, both of his daughters needed him, but he was only one man.

"Go after Chris." D said, as he picked Zoe up. She buried her face into the crook of his neck and continued to cry.

"Thank you." Jack said, gratefully. He knew Zoe was in good hands.

Jack quickly went after Chris, figuring she had gone to the conference room where they had slept the night before. He opened the door and saw that he had been correct.

Chris was standing there, shaking with tears flowing down her face. She held an unlit cigarette in between her fingers. Her other hand held a lighter.

"I…I thought Grant had her." Chris cried. "I thought he had her."

Jack rushed to her and gently took the cigarette and lighter from her, tossing them on one of the couches. Then he wrapped his strong arms around her and held her tight.

Chris melted into his embrace and started crying harder.

"It's okay, Honey." Jack said gently, as he kissed the top of her head. "It's okay. Zoe is safe."

Chris's tears stopped after a few moments, but she continued to cling to Jack. She felt safe in his arms. She hadn't felt safe since the death of her Grandparents. Jack continued to hold her tight, until she finally pulled away.

"I didn't mean to yell at Zoe." Chris said.

"I know." Jack said. He grabbed a box of Kleenexes and offered them to Chris.

"I scared her." Chris said sadly, as he took a few of the tissues and wiped her eyes and nose.

"Well in your defense." Jack smiled. "Zoe scared you first. You know, turn about is fair play."

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

After Jack went in search of Chris, D continued to hold the four-year-old until she had stopped crying.

After the tears stopped, D sat the girl down on her feet and knelt in front of her.

"Chris yelled at me." Zoe sniffled.

"Aw, she didn't mean to yell at ya." Bobby said, as he placed a gentle hand on her small shoulder. "She was just scared, Sweetie."

"She was scared?" Zoe asked with a confused look.

"Yes she was." D agreed, as he took the tissues that Lucy handed him. He gently wiped the little girl's tear streaked face and nose. "When we couldn't find you, Chris was real scared. Sometimes people yell at other people when they are really scared. But Chris didn't mean to yell, she loves you very much."

"I didn't mean to scare her." Zoe said, hanging her head.

"It's alright, Sweetie." Bobby said, gently squeezing her shoulder. "No one's mad at ya."

"Bobby's right." D said. "No one is mad at you." Then he gently lifted her head up so that their eyes meet, and his voice grew slightly sterner. "But you are in trouble. You knew you were not supposed to go anywhere alone, didn't you?"

"Yes Sir." Zoe sniffled slightly.

"But you did anyway." D continued, ignoring the glare Bobby was giving him. "What you did was wrong, young lady."

"I know." Zoe admitted. "I'm sorry."

"I know you didn't mean to get lost." D said. "But you broke a rule, so you have to be punished for it. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sir." Zoe said, softly.

"Come with me." D stood up and offered his hand to the girl. She reached out and placed her tiny hand into his large one. D led her over to a corner that held a small wooden table with a potted plat on it. D took the plant off and sat it in the floor, and then he moved the table out a few inches.

"Five minutes." D said, as he motioned for her to sit down.

"Yes Sir." Zoe said, sadly. She hated time outs. But she knew what she had done was wrong. She sat on the table, facing the corner.

D turned around and saw Bobby and Tara glaring at him.

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

Jack and Chris walked into the bull pen and saw Zoe sitting in the corner. They also saw both Bobby and Tara alternating from glaring at D, giving Zoe's back sympathetic looks, and checking their watches.

Miles was also glancing at his watch every few seconds. Sue and Lucy were not in the room.

"I hope I didn't cross a line here." D said, as he walked over to Jack and Chris. "But from personal experience I know that children Zoe's age seem to comprehend the reason for the punishment better if it occurs immediately after the bad behavior."

"D." Jack said, not able to keep a smirk off of his face. "It looks like you are punishing Bobby and Tara more then you are Zoe."

"It also looks like they would like you to be involved in some friendly fire on your next mission." Chris said.

"I'm used to it." D said. "I mentioned that I grounded my son a month ago, and Bobby kept pulling his gun out and cleaning it. While giving me the stink eye."

"How much time has Zoe got left?" Jack asked.

D looked at his watch and said. "A few more seconds."

"Maybe you should leave her in the corner longer." Jack said. "See if Bobby or Tara really would shoot you."

"I think not." D replied.

He walked over to the small girl, with Jack and Chris following him.

"Time's up, Honey." D said.

Zoe jumped to her feet and turned around.

D bent down and hugged her, then kissed the top of her head. "Punishments over, Zoe."

He always hugged his own kids after having to punish them, even it was just a simple scolding. It was his way of letting them know that they were forgiven, that their slate was wiped clean.

D stood up and walked away, giving the new family some privacy.

"I'm sorry, Chris." Zoe said.

"It's okay, Squirt." Chris said, as she knelt in front of the little girl and hugged her. After they broke apart, Chris ran a hand through Zoe's hair. "I'm sorry too, I should not have yelled at you."

"D and Bobby said it was 'cause you were scared." Zoe said.

"They were right." Chris said. "I was very scared, so please do not wonder off again."

"I won't." Zoe promised.

"I love you." Chris said.

"I love you too." Zoe smiled.

Chris stood up.

"Zoe." Jack said, smiling at the girl. "You, Chris, and I need to talk."

"Bout what?" Zoe wanted to know.

"Something very important." Jack said, as he picked the small girl up into his arms. "Something that I am very happy about, and I hope it will make you happy too."

Jack placed a hand on Chris's shoulder, then he walked out of the room. He took the girls into the conference room they had slept in. Jack sat Zoe down on one of the couches, then he sat down beside her and motioned for Chris to sit on the other side of him.

"Zoe." Jack said, praying that he could find the right words. "I knew your Mom a few years ago, we dated."

"Really?" Zoe asked surprised.

"Yes." Jack said. "I did not know it then, but I just found out that I am your Dad."

"You're my Daddy?" Zoe asked with a huge smile. "Really? You're really my Daddy?"

"Yes." Jack smiled.

Zoe squealed in delight, then jumped up and flung herself into Jack's lap. Then she hugged the man as hard as she could.

"I guess that means you're happy about it." Jack laughed, as he returned the hug.

"Does this mean we can be a family?" Zoe asked, releasing him. She was still sitting in his lap.

"Yes it does." Jack said.

Zoe frowned and looked at her sister, then back at Jack. "Is Chris your daughter too? 'Cause I can't live with you without Chris. She's my sister."

"Chris is not my daughter the same way as you are." Jack explained. "She has another Daddy, but he can't care for her right now. I am going to adopt Chris though, because I love her very much and I want to be her Daddy too."

"What does adopt mean?" Zoe asked.

"It means that the three of us are going to be a family." Jack said.

Jack wrapped one around Zoe and the other around Chris. Chris leaned into his side and returned the hug. Zoe also returned the hug.

Jack was happier then he had ever been, this felt right to him. He knew it would be hard at times, but he also knew that they could get through the hard times. He also knew that there would be way more good times then bad times.

Chris was also happy, and confident that this was going to work out. She trusted Jack and knew he was a good man.

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

An hour later, Lucy, Sue, and Levi returned to the bull pen. The two women were both carrying heavy boxes. Jack and Bobby immediately stood up and rushed over to help them.

"Thank you." Both Sue and Lucy said. Bobby and Jack sat the boxes on Sue's desk.

"This is all that was left." Sue said. "There was a fire in the girls' house a week after their Grandparents were killed. The police believe that a group of homeless people were squatting in the empty house and lit a fire in the fireplace. The fireplace was stopped up and caused the fire."

"The house was bought by a restoration company; they are fixing it up to resell. They found these things while going through the house and boxed it up, incase the owner came for it." Lucy explained. "It's items that they thought might hold significant value to someone."

She opened one of the boxes and pulled out a stuffed toy. It looked like a yellow tator tot wearing blue overalls. It had several small stitches in a few places, where someone mended holes. "Like this guy here. Looks like someone patched him up a few times."

"It's a Minion." Bobby said, taking the toy from Lucy.

"What's a Minion?" Jack asked.

"My friend." D said, placing a hand on his shoulder and smirking. "You are now the Father of a four-year-old little girl. Very soon you are going to be introduced to Minions, a talking sponge, talking horses, and many more extremely silly cartoons. Not to mention all of the princesses."

"Sounds fun." Jack said, with a frown.

"That's not the fun part." D chuckled. "The fun part is when she finds one she really loves and you watch it with her constantly. Day after day, until you know every line and every song."

"Every song?" Jack asked, worried.

"Disney movies." D replied, still smirking.

"It won't be that bad, stop scaring him." Sue scolded D, but she was laughing.

"Where are the girls?" Lucy asked.

"Changing." Jack replied. "Tara picked them up a couple suites of clothes apiece. After we get Grant off of the streets, I need to take them clothes shopping."

"You also need to go shopping for art supplies." Sue smiled.

"Art supplies?" Jack asked, confused.

"Take a look at this." Lucy said, as she reached into one of the boxes and pulled out a sketch book. It had Christina drew on the front cover in a very creative pattern.

"Chris is an artist." Sue said, as Jack took the book. "She is very talented."

Jack opened the sketch book to the first page and stared in amazement at the drawing. It was an elderly couple, Jack assumed they were the girls' Grandparents. The drawing was very good. Jack turned to the next page and saw a very realistic drawing of Zoe holding the yellow toy that Bobby had called a Minion.

"Those are amazing." Miles said. Him, Bobby, D, and Tara were looking over Jack's shoulders.

"I love my new clothes, Tara." Zoe said.

The adults turned and saw that the girls had just entered the room. Zoe was wearing a purple sweat suite with pink hearts. Chris was wearing blue jeans and a blue hoddie sweater.

"Thank you again, Tara." Chris said. "They fit great."

"Kevin!" Zoe yelled in delight as she ran over to Bobby, who was still holding the stuffed Minion.

"Here ya go, Sweetie." Bobby smiled as he handed the toy to her. Zoe hugged the stuffed toy to her chest tightly.

"Where did you find him?" Chris asked, smiling at her sister.

"Sue and I went to your old house." Lucy answered. "I'm afraid there weren't much of your belongings left. There was a fire. The people doing the restoration found these and boxed them up." She nodded towards the boxes.

"Thank you, you have no idea what this means to us." Chris said. "Grandpa won Kevin for Zoe at a carnival when she was two, it was her favorite toy. He always slept in bed with her and attended every one of her tea parties."

Chris walked over to Sue's desk ands looked inside one of the boxes. She had tears in her eyes when she pulled out an antique jewelry box. She slowly opened the lid and a couple of the tears leaked out of her eyes.

"Chris." Jack said, softly.

"It's our Grandparents Dog Tags and I.D's from the Army." Chris said, her voice thick with emotion. "They were very proud to have served their Country. It's how they met. Grandpa got wounded, had some shrapnel in his leg and shoulder. Grandma was a nurse at the MASH unit he was taken to."

Chris took a shaky breath and continued. "Grandpa used to tell us that all of the pretty nurses used to fight each other to see who would get to change his bandages and stuff. And that Grandma always won."

Then she chuckled and added. "And then Grandma would say that the only reason she had to change his bandages was because she lost the fight every time."

"They sound like wonderful people." Jack said.

"They were." Chris said. Then she noticed the book in Jack's hand.

"Sue and Lucy also found this." Jack smiled. "Are these your drawings?"

"Yes." Chris said, laying the jewelry box on the desk.

"You are very talented, why didn't you say something? I would have gotten you a sketch book so you could draw." Jack said.

"I don't draw anymore." Chris said. Her voice hard. "And I would appreciate it if you would not go through my personal belongings." Then she snatched the book from his hand and tossed it into the trash can beside Sue's desk.

"I didn't mean to upset you." Jack said, confused. "What's wrong?"

"Chris hasn't drew since Grandma and Grandpa went to Heaven." Zoe said, sadly.

"It's no big deal." Chris lied. "I used to draw; now I don't. Just drop it."

"But you are very talented." Miles said. "Those drawings are…"

"Personal." Chris cut him off. "If you will excuse me, I need to use the restroom."

Everyone noticed that she was near tears as she ran from the room.

"She said it wasn't the same without Grandma." Zoe said, also near tears. "Drawing used to make her happy, not it makes it sad."

"Let me talk to her." Sue said as she gently grabbed Jack's shoulder. He had started to go after Chris to check on her. "I believe I know why she is so upset."

Jack nodded and Sue went to look for Chris.

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

Hope you liked it. I will post again soon. Thanks to the ice, I have a three day weekend.


	8. Chapter 8

I want to thank everyone for the very kind reviews and for following the story. I am glad some of you are enjoying the story. I have several more stories planned out, I just have to find the time to write them.

I know that on the show, D's kids are older then in this story. But I wanted them younger. I also know that Tonya, who they never showed on the show, is older then Davey. But I wanted her to be the same age as Zoe.

I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I would love to from you.

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

Sue went to the nearest women's restroom and tried to open the door, but it was locked. It was a multi stall restroom, so there was no reason the door should be locked. Unless someone was trying to hide.

"Chris, open the door please." Sue said, as she knocked. "I know you are in there, I just want to talk."

The door remained locked.

"Chris, please open the door." Sue tried again.

The door opened and Chris stood in the hallway. Her eyes were red and puffy.

"I don't want to talk, Sue." The twelve-year-old said softy.

Levi, who had been standing beside Sue, walked to Chris and nuzzled her hand with his nose.

"I want to tell you a story about my past." Sue said. "You do not have to talk, you don't have to say one word."

Sue reached out and gently took one of the girl's hands, then guided her down the hallway and into the conference room. They both sat down on one of the couches, and Levi sat beside Chris's feet and laid his head in her lap.

Chris started petting him.

"When I was your age, I only had one friend." Sue said, still holding the hand that was not petting Levi. "Her name was Judy. We did everything together, we were inseparable. She used to watch t.v. with me with the sound off, we would make up our own lines for the actors.

Most of the kids at school didn't think I belonged at a hearing school, since I was deaf. They either ignored me, or made fun of me. Judy always stood up for me. She did not see my inability to hear as a handicap. We both loved ice skating, and we were very good with it."

Then she smirked slightly and added, "But I was better."

The smirk disappeared and she continued. "We were in a competition, the winner got to go to state. I was the favorite to win, everyone said so. But I messed up, I lost my place in my routine and I lost. Judy won.

I was heartbroken that I had lost, I was really looking forward to going to State. But I was very happy for Judy. I went to the bus stop with her, to see her off."

Sue's eyes watered slightly as she continued. "There was an accident on the way, the bus skidded on ice. Judy was killed. I blamed myself for her death, because I was the one who was supposed to win. I know now that it was not my fault, but at the time I just knew her death was all my fault.

I swore to myself that I would never put on a pair of ice skates again. I felt if I continued to ice skate, then I would be betraying my friend. I decided that if Judy could no longer skate, then I had no right to either.

It was hard giving it up, I really loved to ice skate. Loved the feeling of gliding across the ice. But I did not want to betray Judy. I was also very angry at God, and refused to pray or participate in Sunday School.

After a short while, I realized that it was wrong for me to blame God. I stopped blaming him, and that made me feel better. But I still blamed myself. And I still refused to ice skate. In fact, I did not put on skates again until three years ago. After I met Jack, Lucy, and some more really good friends. I no longer feel that it is betraying Judy.

Judy was a real friend, I know now that she would not have wanted me to give up something that I loved because of her death. I know now that what happened to Judy was not my fault, and that Judy would not have blamed me for what happened. Sometimes horrible things happen, things that shake your faith. Sometimes even shatters your faith. It is difficult to repair that faith, but it is repairable."

Chris listened to her talk and could not stop the few tears from rolling down her cheeks.

"According to your file." Sue said. "Your Grandmother was a retired art teacher, she taught art for over forty years. I am guessing you two used to draw together."

"Grandpa and Zoe used to model for us." Chris said. "When I was around nine, I got into a purple hat stage. No idea why, but I did. I loved to paint people wearing purple hats. Grandpa used to wear them and let me draw him." She chuckled slightly and said. "He looked so silly in those hats, but he still wore them for me."

"He must have loved you very much." Sue said. "Your Grandma too."

"I tired to draw after they were killed." Chris said, as she started crying softly. "But I couldn't. I just couldn't."

Sue released the girl's hand and wrapped both arms around the young girl. Chris wrapped one around Sue and cried into her shoulder. The other hand continued to pet Levi, who now had his front paws and head on the girl's lap.

After a few moments, they pulled apart and Sue once more held the girl's hand.

"I know Grandma wouldn't want me to stop drawing, she knew how much it means to me. How much I love it. But I just feel so guilty about it."

"There is no need to feel guilty." Sue said. "What happened to your Grandparents was not your fault."

"Easier said then truly believed." Chris said.

"I know, Chris." Sue said. "But with help, it is easier to believe. You have a lot of people wanting to help."

"I've been angry with God too." Chris admitted, her voice still soft. "I know I shouldn't be, but I have been. We used to go to church every Sunday. I still encourage Zoe to say her prayers every night, but I haven't prayed since they were killed."

"It was a long time before I prayed again." Sue said. "But now I pray a lot. God always hears our prayers, and he always answers them. But sometimes the answer is not the one we wanted."

Sue and Zoe talked for several more minutes, Chris was feeling a lot better by the time they left the conference room.

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

Back in the bull pen, Zoe was sitting in Jack's lap explaining to him exactly what a Minion was. Everyone else was either on the phone or their computers trying to track down Grant.

They all looked up when Sue, Chris, and Levi reentered the room.

"Everything okay, Chris?" Jack asked, worry evident in his voice.

"Yes Sir." Chris replied. "I want to apologize to everyone for my behavior earlier."

"No need, Sweetheart." Bobby smiled at the girl.

"We did not mean to intrude on something personal." Jack said, as he gently sat Zoe on her feet in the floor. He stood and walked over to Chris.

"Sue and I talked." Chris said, smiling slightly. "I know that Grandma wouldn't want me to give up art, I want to draw again."

"That is fabulous news." Miles said. "Because the couple drawings that I have seen are exquisite. You have an immense talent."

"Thanks." Chris replied.

"Miles is right." Jack smiled at his oldest daughter. "You are very talented."

"Sorry guys." D said, as he hung up his phone. "Jack, a word please."

Jack walked over and the two men talked in hushed tones so the girls could not hear them.

"What's up?" Jack wanted to know.

"An informant of mine came through, we've got a lead on Grant. He's laying low at a house on Caraway Street about ten blocks from here." D replied.

"How reliable is this informant?" Jack asked.

"I've known him for three years and he has yet to give me bad intel." D said.

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

Half an hour later, the F.B.I stormed a small house on Caraway street. The house was completely empty.

"I don't get it." D said. "He has never given me bad intel, why now?"

"Maybe they wanted us gone to get to the girls." Bobby said. "Paid off your informant to get us here."

"It's three in the afternoon, the Hoover building is crawling with armed F.B.I agents. There is no way Grant can get to them." Jack said.

"Then why send us here?" Miles asked.

Almost as one, the four men looked at each other in surprise.

"Get out!" D shouted.

The four men ran from the building and were halfway across the yard when the house exploded, sending them all crashing to the ground.

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

Chris was sitting by the window of the conference room, drawing on a piece of typing paper. It felt so good to the girl to draw again, so relaxing. She had already drawn two pictures and was working on the third.

Zoe was sitting on the couch, holding Kevin, and watching cartoons on the T.V that they had brought into the room for the girls.

Chris glanced outside and felt her blood run cold, Grant was standing a few yards from the building. He seemed to be looking directly at her.

Grant held up two dolls, one was bigger then the first. He tucked the bigger doll under his arm, and sat the smaller on the ground. Then he walked away, leaving the smaller one alone. Chris knew what he meant. She knew he was telling her that if she went with him, then he would leave Zoe alone.

Chris trusted Jack and the others, knew they were trying to help them. But if Grant could get so close to the Hoover building, then what was to stop him from entering the building? She knew she had to protect Zoe, she had to keep her away from Grant. Even if that meant going to Grant.

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

Lucy was sitting at her desk, working on her computer. She was the only one in the room. She smiled when she saw Zoe enter the room.

"Zoe." Lucy said. "Is everything ok? You are supposed to remain in the conference room."

"Chris wanted me to give you this." The four-year-old said, handing Lucy a piece of paper.

"Where's Chris?" Lucy asked, getting a bad feeling.

"I don't know." The little girl replied. "She said to wait till Scooby Doo went off, then give you the note."

Lucy read the note.

"Daddy!" Zoe squealed as Jack and the rest of the team entered the room. She ran to him and he picked her up and hugged her. He loved being called Daddy. He prayed that one day very soon Chris would start calling him that as well.

"Jack, we've got a problem." Lucy said, worry very evident in her voice. "Zoe, go and play with Levi please."

"Okay." The four-year-old said, as Jack put her back down. She and Levi started rolling around in the floor together.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked.

"Zoe said that Chris told her to give this letter to me after her cartoon went off." Lucy said.

Lucy handed him the letter, and Jack read the letter in a hushed voice.

"I am sorry, but I have to go. I can not explain why. Please take very good care of Zoe, and please tell her that I love her. I want to thank you all for everything. Do not look for me, you will not find me."

"Why would she run?" Bobby asked.

"I am so sorry, Jack." Lucy said, feeling extremely guilty. "I should have been paying closer attention."

"It's not your fault, Luce." Jack assured her. "I didn't figure she'd run either."

Jack's phone rung and he answered it, sighing in relief after a few seconds. "Bring her on up." Jack said into the phone. Thank you."

"Chris was caught trying to sneak out of the building." Jack said, causing the others to also sigh in relief.

"I don't get it." Jack said. "What was she thinking?"

"What's wrong, Daddy?" Zoe asked, walking over to the adults. They looked worried. "Where's Chris?"

"Nothing's wrong, Honey." Jack smiled at her. "And Chris will be here in a minute."

"Less then a minute." Zoe smiled, when Chris walked into the bull pen. A security guard was right beside her.

"Christina." Jack said, his voice stern. "Please wait for me in the conference room."

Chris nodded, then hurried form the room.

"Thank you, Don." Jack said to the guard.

"No problem, Jack." Then he left the room.

"Is Chris in trouble?" Zoe asked.

"Yes." Jack replied. Then he smiled at the little girl. "But it will be okay."

"Go easy on her, Mate." Jack said, when Jack started to walk towards the conference room.

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

Jack walked into the conference room and saw standing beside the window, looking outside.

"Why?" Jack asked. "I thought you wanted this to work out. I thought you wanted us to be a family."

"I do want that." Chris said.

"Then why?" Jack wanted to know.

Chris looked at the doll, still laying on the snow covered ground, then at Jack. She knew she had disappointed him, and that hurt her more then she had expected it to.

"I asked a question, Christina." Jack said, his voice taking on a sharper tone.

"Grant was outside." Chris said, deciding to tell him the truth.

"What?" Jack asked.

"He left that doll."

Jack walked over to the window and looked out. He saw the small doll.

"Why would he leave a doll?" Jack asked.

"He had two, the other was bigger." Chris said. "He left the smaller one and walked away with the bigger one."

Now Jack understood. He looked into the young girl's eyes. "You left to protect your sister."

Chris nodded, then lowered her head.

"I told you we would protect you and Zoe." Jack said, his voice softer. "You do not have to keep putting yourself in danger."

"She's my sister."

"And she's my daughter." Jack said, his voice once more turning stern. "So are you. It is my job to protect you, both of you. I can not do that if you keep going off on your own and making up your own rules."

Jack was upset with Chris, and knew that he needed to calm down before talking to her. He also knew that he had to let the others know about the doll.

"Stay here, I will be back in a minute. And I mean it, stay put."

Then he left the room.

Chris tried to stop the tears from flowing, but couldn't. Now Jack was mad at her. All she was trying to do was protect Zoe. She had promised her Grandparents she would protect her little sister.

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

Back in the bull pen, Jack had just told the others about the doll. Zoe was across the room, playing with Levi.

"Now we know why Chris tried to run." Bobby said. "She was protecting Zoe."

"How did Grant know where the girls were?" Tara asked. "I get that he could have just made a lucky guess about them being held here. But he knew which room they were in, which window to watch."

"There's got to be a leak." D said. "We need to move the girls to a safe house."

"My I suggest my humble abode?" Miles said, causing the others to look at him. "I have a very high tech security system set up. And if we do have a leak, it would not be a very good idea to go through proper channels in obtaining a safe house."

"Good idea, Miles." Jack agreed. "And thank you."

"Bobby, you and Tara go grab the doll and take it to the lab. Maybe they can find some clues as to where Grant is now."

"I will go and inform my daughter that we are leaving, after having a very serious discussion with her." Jack said.

"Go easy on her Mate." Bobby said.

"Bobby, she…."

"Did the exact same thing you would have done if it were you and Jess in the same position." Bobby cut him off. "Face it, Jack. You would not hesitate to risk your own life to protect Jess, and she's a grown Shelia who can look after herself, not a four-year-old little girl."

"I hate it when you're right." Jack said. "luckily, it doesn't happen often."

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

Chris was sitting in the floor, with her back against the wall. She had her knees pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around her knees.

Jack opened the door and walked into the room, and she quickly scrambled to her feet. Wiping her eyes with her shirt sleeve.

"We need to talk, Honey." Jack said, his voice soft. He sat on one of the couches and motioned for her to set beside him.

"I told you before that I had a little sister." Jack said. "Her name is Jessica. I was seven when she was born, and I was not happy about having a little sister at first. All she did was eat, sleep, and cry. And she really stunk, I mean really really bad.

I had to be quite in the house during the day when she was sleeping. But at night, when I was trying to sleep, she would cry and wake me up. I thought that was very unfair. And all of the adults paid way more attention to her then to me. In short, I thought she was a nuisance. I would have much rather had a new puppy.

But one night, after the little brat woke me up again. I went into the nursery, Mom was in the kitchen fixing Jess a bottle. Which was another thing that was not fair, I was not allowed snacks in the middle of the night.

I was standing beside the crib and Jess just looked so tiny and fragile laying there. I reached in and she grabbed my finger with her tiny hand. I swore to myself right there, that I would always keep her safe. And I have done some pretty dumb things over the years in order to do just that."

Jack smiled and added. "Jess is a strong, independent young woman. She is very intelligent; she graduated high school when she was only fifteen. She has degrees in forensic science, criminology, and a few computer sciences. Right now she is working with the F.B.I in Los Angeles as a forensic scientist, has been for the past five years. Jess is one of the smartest people I know.

She is also a pretty good fighter. She has taken several mixed martial arts and kickboxing classes, even won a few tournaments. She even knows how to shoot a gun pretty good. Jess can take care of herself, and doesn't need a protector. But she has one. I would not hesitate to rush into a burning building in order to save her. Even if there are a dozen highly trained firefighters all suited up and ready to go in after her.

I understand why you tried to sneak out, I really do. I would have done the same thing. You were trying to protect your little sister, I would have done the same thing."

"I just want Zoe safe." Chris said.

"So do I." Jack said. "But I also want you safe. We will find Grant. But until we do, I need you to stay where we say."

"Okay." Chris agreed.

"Good, because next time you pull something like this, you will be in some major hot water. Understand?"

"Yes Sir."

Jack wrapped his arms around her and Chris immediately melted into his embrace and hugged him back.

TBC!

I will post again as soon as I can.


	9. Chapter 9

I am so sorry for the wait. Life got complicated there for a little while. I promise I will finish this story soon. I have several stories planned, I just need to find the time to write them down. Please bare with me, I will get them posted.

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

The girls were once more in the conference room, with an armed guard outside the door. Since finding out that they could have a mole in the F.B.I, Jack didn't want to leave the girls alone for any amount of time. The guard was a trusted friend of Jack's, he knew he could trust him.

Him and Miles were going to take the girls to Miles' house in a couple of hours, after they worked some more on the case.

"I've got something." Tara said, her voice letting the others know that the news was not good.

"What is it?" Jack asked.

"I was tracking down Francis Baxter." Tara replied. "I didn't find her, but I did find some more information about her. Apparently, she has a major gambling problem. She was in deep to several loan sharks and bookies, the kind of people who doesn't like not being paid back. Then a couple days after Chris said she and Zoe made it to Grant's house, Francis Baxter paid off all of her debts. We're talking about several thousand dollars."

Everyone remained silent for a few moments, shocked and dismayed by the news. Jack was the one to finally break the silence.

"She sold her daughters to that piece of filth." Jack said, his voice hard.

"I don't know for sure." Tara said. "But I don't see how else she could have gotten the money."

"There's more." Sue said, sadly. "I have been going over the ATM video footage of the robbery and murder of Mr. and Mrs. Baxter. I truly do not want to believe what I saw, but I am positive that I did see it."

"See what?" Jack asked. "Could you read the murderer's lips?"

"No." Sue said. "Mr. Baxter's lips." She typed a few keys on her computer, then the video footage showed on the plasma. It was showing a close up of Albert Baxter's face. His lips were moving, but the video had no sound.

"What did he say?" Jack wanted know.

Sue looked at Jack, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. "He said 'How could you do this to us, Frannie? I know it's you under that mask. How could you do this to your babies?'"

Once again everyone was silent as the news sank in.

"She killed her own parents for money." Demetrius said.

"I know a couple bookies." Bobby said. "They may know where she's at?"

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

An hour later, Jack and Miles were about to take the girls to Miles's house.

"Hey, Jack." Lucy called out right before they left the bull pen. "That was security, Howie is on his way up. He said he had to talk to you, that it was important."

"Maybe Howie has some information." Bobby said.

"Jack, a word please." Demetrius said, as he hung up his phone.

"Girls, go and make sure Bobby is doing his job. He needs constant supervision." Jack said. "Keep a close eye on him."

"Okay, Daddy." Zoe said, as she dashed off to Bobby's desk. Once again Jack smiled at being called Daddy. He knew he would never get tired of being called that.

Chris looked at Jack and was about to protest. She felt that she had a right to know what was going on.

"Please, Chris." Jack said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

The twelve-year-old sighed and slowly walked over to Bobby's desk. Despite being aggravated about being left out of the loop, she had to smile at what she saw. Zoe was sitting on her knees in Miles's desk chair, and was staring at Bobby with her arms crossed across her chest.

"Jack didn't mean for you to actually keep an eye on me, Sweetheart." Bobby said.

"You need s'vision." Zoe replied, continuing to stare at the man.

Jack walked over to D's desk and the two men talked in hushed tones.

"The informant that set us up just tried to board a plane for Boston." Demetrius said. "He was carrying a travel bag with fifty thousand dollars in cash in it. I didn't think he would sell me out, but apparently I was wrong."

"He's not the first informant to switch sides again." Jack said. "Maybe Howie has some leads."

"We're about to find out." D said, nodding towards the door. Howie had just entered the room.

"Jack." Howie bellowed out with a smile. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks, Howie." Jack returned the smile. "Girls, come here a minute."

Both girls walked over and stood beside Jack.

"Girls, this is a very good friend of mine. Howie, these are my daughters. Chris and Zoe."

Chris was a little surprised at the introduction, she figured that Jack would introduce her as Zoe's sister or as his foster daughter. Not his real daughter.

"It is a pleasure to meet you two." Howie said. Then he looked at Zoe and frowned. "Jack, you really need to start making sure Zoe here washes behind her ears."

"I do." Zoe said. "Chris makes me."

"I don't think so." Howie said, shaking his head. He reached out and ran a hand behind the four-year-old's ear. "Look what you have hid back there." He handed her a silver dollar.

"Wow!" Zoe exclaimed in amazement. Then she looked at Jack. "Can I keep it, Daddy?" She showed him the coin. "I'm not s'posed to take things from strangers without p'mission."

"Yes, Zoe." Jack smiled at the little girl. "You can take it, and I am very proud of you for asking permission first."

"Thank you, Mr. Howie." Zoe said.

"Hey, it wasn't my dollar." Howie said. "It was behind your ear." Then he frowned slightly and added. "And please do not call me Mr. Howie. It's just plain Howie."

Zoe giggled, and then looked at Chris. "Did you see that, Chris?"

"Sure did." The older girl replied. "You really do need to start washing better."

"I wouldn't talk, if I were you." Howie said, reaching behind her ear. Once more he opened his hand to reveal a silver dollar.

"Your ears are dirty too." Zoe giggled.

Howie handed Chris the coin.

"Thank you." Chris smiled at Howie.

"Howie." Sue said. "I did not know you knew magic."

"Just a little slight of hand." Howie said. "It helps me with the shell game." Then he thought about what he just said in front of a room full of F.B.I agents and quickly added, "I only play for fun of course."

"What's the shell game?" Zoe asked with excitement. She loved to learn new games. "Can you teach me to play?"

"Only if he wants a punch in the nose." Jack said. But he knew Howie would never teach a child gambling games.

"You can't hurt Howie, Daddy." Zoe said, looking at her Dad with big eyes. "He's nice."

"I know Howie's nice, Sweetheart." Jack said. "Howie's my friend, I was only joking with him."

"Like when Chris says she's gonna glue my lips shut if I don't stop talking?" Zoe asked.

"Exactly like that." Jack agreed.

"Only, I'm usually not joking." Chris said. "I just haven't found any glue strong enough to prevent you from talking."

Jack laughed, then said. "Girls, I want you to go with Bobby back to the conference room for a few moments. We will leave soon

"Okay, Daddy." Zoe agreed, once again rushing to Bobby's desk.

"No." Chris said, glaring at Jack. She was tried of being sent away while they talked about her and her sister's safety.

"Excuse me?" Jack asked, giving her a stern look.

"I said no." Chris replied. "This is about Zoe and me; I have every right to hear what Howie has to say."

"Chris." Jack said, his voice calm. "This is official F.B.I business; I will share what information with you that I fell is necessary. Now please do as I said."

"No." Chris repeated, her voice nearly shouting. "Now stop being an overbearing asshole. You have no right keeping me in the dark about Zoe's safety. You may be her father, but I am the one who has been keeping her safe. You can not just waltz in after four years and expect me to back down, you need to stop being a jackass. " by the end of the speech, she was shouting loudly.

"That is enough, Christina." Jack said, sternly. "Bobby please take Zoe to the conference room, Chris will join you in a moment." Then he gently grabbed the twelve-year-old's arm and led her from the room.

Chris felt bad for calling Jack names, and for being rude. But she truly felt it was her right to know what was going on.

Jack was trying to calm down as they walked. He knew Chris was scared for herself and Zoe, but he could not let her get away with yelling at him or calling him names.

Jack led her into an empty office and released her arm. Chris spun around and they glared at each other.

Jack broke eye contact with a sigh. He ran a hand trough his hair and took a few deep breaths. Then he said. "Have a seat, we need to talk."

"I deserve to know the truth." Chris said, but this time her voice was soft.

"And I deserve some respect." Jack replied, causing Chris to look away in shame. She knew he was right. He had been nothing but kind to her, and she completely disrespected him by calling him names and shouting at him.

"Sit down, please." Jack said, as he sat in one of the chairs.

Chris also sat down and looked down at her hands, which was folded in her lap.

"I am not trying to keep you in the dark." Jack said, his voice calm. "But there are some things that I am trying to protect you from. I have no idea where this case is going to lead to, or what we will discover as we investigate. I know you have been protecting Zoe, and for that I am eternally grateful. but you are a kid, and sometimes adults try to shelter children from things that might hurt them."

"You think Mom sold us to Grant?" Chris asked, looking up at him. "I already came to that conclusion. I don't need protection from that."

"That is one theory." Jack agreed. "But we don't know for sure, that is why we're investigating. But there are other things that we think are true, but don't want to share with you until we know for sure."

"I don't need protecting." Chris lied. It felt good to have someone in her life again who wanted to keep her safe and happy. But she wasn't ready to admit it yet.

"Everyone needs someone to watch out for them." Jack said. "I know taking a backseat to Zoe's safety has got to be hard for you. But you need to trust me, you need to understand that I am just trying to keep both of you safe."

Chris once again looked down, now feeling really bad for the way she talked to the man.

"Chris." Jack said. "Please look at me."

Chris looked up.

"Whether you like it or not, you are the child here and I am the adult. And I am pretty sure that you were raised to respect adults. I am also your Father now. As long as I treat you with respect, I expect you to show me respect. I am going to let this time slide, because I know you are going through a rough time right now. But this is your last warning. You ever shout at me again or curse at me, then I will punish you. Understand?"

"Yes Sir." Chris answered.

Jack leaned forward and wrapped the girl in a hug, which she returned immediately.

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

A few minutes later, Jack walked back into the bull pen.

"How's Chris doing?" Sue asked, worry evident in her voice.

"She's okay." Jack said. Then he looked at Howie. "What did you find out?"

"Grant is a lowlife." Howie said. "But he's a small lowlife in a river of lowlifes. I found out that Grant is working with a man named Marty Calhoun."

"Marty Calhoun?" D asked in surprise.

"Who is Marty Calhoun?" Sue asked, noticing that everyone else seemed to recognize the name.

"Marty Calhoun has been on the F.B.I's watch list for the past ten years." Jack said. "And the C.I.A's, D.E.A's, and the rest of the Government agencies. He's wanted for treason, murder, drug trafficking, extortion, kidnapping, and a whole dirty laundry list of other charges. He's been assioated with half a dozen anti-government groups."

"Last time he was heard from, he was in Arizona." Miles said. "Authorities there suspect he's responsible for the murder of three police officers and taking guns across state lines for sale."

"What's his connection to Grant?" Jack asked Howie.

"Grant used to work for Calhoun several years ago. Then he broke off and started leading his own thugs. But from what I've learned, Calhoun came to him and asked him to work for him again. There's something big going on, but I'm not sure what. I did learn that it centers around Christina."

"But she's just a little kid." Jack said.

"I know." Howie said. "But the information I got says that Christina is the key to pulling whatever it is off. All I could find out about how she fits into it, is that her art skills will come in handy. Apparently, Christina is a very talented artist."

"She is." Jack smiled slightly. "Her drawings are amazing."

"I will try and find out more." Howie said.

"Thank you." Jack said.

"No problem." Howie smiled.

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

I hope you like it. I will post again soon. I mean it this time. I am back on track, I think.


	10. Chapter 10

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

Grant and another man stood across the street from a small house on Madison Street. The only light on in the house appeared to be in the living room. It was too dim of a light to be the ceiling lights, the men figured that it was the glow of a t.v. that they saw.

"You sure this is where Chris is?" Grant asked.

"This is the house Agent Hudson requested as a safe house. He and Agent Manning are guarding them tonight." The other man said, nervously. "I told you where it was, why do I have to be here?" 

"Relax, Anderson." Grant said. "You are here in order for me to determine if you are truly ready to commit to our cause."

"Of course I am." Anderson said, still sounding nervous. "But I don't want to be here."

"Well that's too bad." Grant said. "Because you are going to walk into that house with me, help me kill Hudson and Manning, and help me grab Chris."

"W…what about Zoe?" Anderson asked in a shaky voice.

"We grab her too, she'll come in handy to persuade Chris to do as we say. Chris just hates it when her little sister is hurt. If I hold a knife to her little throat, Chris will do anything I say." Grant said.

"Couldn't I just wait here?" Anderson asked. "I could be a lookout."

Grant grabbed the man by the shirt front and pulled him closer, then spoke in a deadly voice. "Either you go in with me and take care of this, or I kill you now." He pulled a gun out of his coat pocket and held the barrel to the other man's head. "Choose."

"I….I'll go in." Anderson stammered out.

"Wise decision." Grant said, releasing him. "Let's go."

Anderson pulled his own gun from his pocket with shaky hands and followed Grant across the street. They quietly made their way to the back door and Grant quickly picked the lock and very slowly opened the door just wide enough for the two men to slip inside.

Grant smiled when they heard the sounds of a football game on t.v. But Anderson licked his lips, growing more and more nervous.

"Something's not right." Anderson whispered. "Hudson and Manning are too good of agents to let their guard down this much."

"They are nothing but pawns for a corrupt government." Grant hissed out in an angry whisper. "Now let's do this."

The two men crept into the living room and saw two figures sitting on the sofa, their backs to them. Grant and Anderson each pointed a gun at the back of the figures heads and pulled the triggers. The only sounds heard were the soft thuds of the bullets finding their marks. The two figures on the sofa slumped forward.

"Nice work, Anderson." Grant smiled. "I knew you had it in you."

Anderson stared at the sofa in shock, then he dropped the gun and ran from the room. Grant heard the back door open and slam shut.

"Coward." Grant hissed out, as he made his way towards what he assumed was the bedroom. He opened the door and crept into the room.

"F.B.I.!" Bobby shouted, as he emerged from the closet.

"Drop the gun!" D ordered, as he stepped into Grant's view.

The light was turned on and Grant found himself surrounded by half a dozen guns. He had no choice but to drop the gun and surrender.

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

Jack walked into Miles' living room, a smile on his face. "They are both sound asleep." He said.

"That was Bobby." Miles said, as he laid his cell phone down. "Grant took the bait, he's in custody. And so is the leak."

"Who was it?" Jack asked.

"Aaron Anderson." Miles replied. "He works in the mail room. He admitted to sneaking around the building during his mail runs and taking pictures of official documents. Then giving the pictures to Grant. Anderson said he was disillusioned about the American Government and that Grant promised his group could change the way it's being run."

"Did either man mention why Chris was so important to their plans?" Jack wanted to know.

"No." Miles replied. "Grant refuses to talk. Anderson, on the other hand, refuses to shut up. He told everything he knew, which was not very much. He did confirm that Calhoun is here, and that he was the one calling the shots."

"So even though Grant is in custody, Chris is still in danger." Jack said.

"So is Zoe." Miles said. "The cameras we planted across the street from the decoy house worked, caught Grant's and Anderson's conversation before they entered the house. The plan was to kill you and Bobby, and grab both girls." Miles sighed, not wanting to tell Jack this part. But knowing that the other man had the right to know. "Grant stated that if he held a knife to Zoe's throat, then Chris would do as they say."

Jack slammed his fist into the wall beside him in frustration, causing the plaster to crack and a hole to form.

"Easy, Jack." Miles said, stepping forward and placing a hand on his arm. "They are safe, no one can get to them."

Jack nodded, then gave the man a sheepish look. "Sorry about the wall."

"How's the hand?" Miles asked. Not caring about the wall at the moment.

"Sore." Jack admitted, shaking his hand slightly. "But okay, just bruised."

Jack heard a small noise behind him and turned to see Chris standing there. A worried look on her face.

"I thought you were asleep." Jack said, plastering a smile on his face.

"I'm a light sleeper." Chris said, nodding towards the hole in the wall. "You do know that punching a wall hurts, don't you?"

"Yeah, I kinda figured that one out." Jack said, once again shaking his hand.

"How bad is it?" Chris asked.

"Just bruised, I'm okay." Jack assured her.

"Must've been some pretty bad news." Chris said.

Jack and Miles looked at each other for a moment, then Miles excused himself saying he was going to re-check the locks.

"Have a seat, Sweetheart." Jack said, sitting on the sofa. Chris sat down beside him.

"First off, Grant is in custody." Jack said.

"That's good news, so why did you punch the wall?" Chris wanted to know.

"Apparently, Grant was no longer calling the shots." Jack said, trying to decide how much to tell her. He did not like lying to her, but he did not want to scare her anymore then she already was. "A man named Calhoun is. Do you recognize the name?"

"No Sir." Chris replied. "Who is he?"

"Grant used to work with him." Jack answered. "Howie said that Calhoun came to Grant and wanted to partner up again."

"If Grant is in custody, then Zoe and I are safe. Right? I mean, it was Grant that wanted us." Chris said.

"I'm sorry, Honey." Jack said, reaching out and taking both of the girl's hands into his own. "We're not sure exactly why, but Calhoun wants you."

"It doesn't make any sense, I don't even know this Calhoun guy." Chris said.

"All we know right now, is that he wants you for your art skills. We are trying to figure out why." Jack informed her.

"And he wants Zoe so he can control me." Chris said, jerking her hands away from Jack and standing up. "This is all my fault, I put Zoe in danger." Chris stomped her foot in frustration and turned so her back was facing Jack. She did not want him to see the tears that had started falling.

"This is not your fault." Jack said, also standing up. He grabbed the girl's shoulder and gently spun her around to face him. "Non of this is your fault." Jack repeated, then he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight.

Chris jerked away from him and slammed her fists into his chest in frustration. "The hell it isn't!" She shouted, as tears ran down her cheeks. "All of this is my fault! I needed money for a school trip, which was why my Grandparents were at that ATM! I called Mom! I took Zoe to Grant! And now this Calhoun guy wants me! It is all my fault! I screwed everything up! I got Grandma and Grandpa killed! And now I'm going to get Zoe killed!" Chris started sobbing hard then, and almost collapsed to her knees.

But Jack quickly reached out and pulled her into a tight hug. One hand on the back of her head, the other arm wrapped around her waist. This time, Chris did not resist the hug. She wrapped her own arms around Jack, buried her face into his chest, and continued to sob.

"Non of this is your fault, Chris." Jack assured her, his voice calm and soothing. "You are not responsible for anyone's actions but your own. You had no way of knowing any of this would happen."

Miles had heard the shouting and quickly returned to the room, but stopped just outside the room when he discovered there was not immediate danger. He had heard most of what Chris had said, and his own eyes held unshed tears.

He knew the young girl was hurting. Miles heard a muffled sound coming from the bedroom the girls were using and opened the door. Zoe was sitting in the middle of the bed, hugging her stuffed Minion to her chest, and crying softly.

"What's the matter?" Miles asked, as he sat on the bed. He wished Jack was in there, he was never any good with children. But he knew that right now, Chris needed Jack.

"I heard Chris yelling." Zoe sniffled.

"Chris was just a little upset." Miles said, as he gently reached out and took one of her small hands. "Jack's with her now, she's okay."

Zoe crawled across the bed and climbed into his lap, then she snuggled up to him while still holding the toy. Miles stiffened at first, not sure exactly what to do. But then he gently wrapped his arms around the small girl and kissed the top of her head.

"Is Daddy going to hurt Chris for yelling?" Zoe sniffled.

"Of course not, Princess." Miles said, hugging her tighter. "You're Daddy is a really good man, he would never hurt a child. He loves you and Chris very much."

"Why is Chris upset?" Zoe asked.

Miles had to think for a moment on what to say. "Chris is a very strong girl. But sometimes even really strong people need to vent."

"What's that mean?"

"Sometimes people just need to scream and say what's on their mind." Miles explained.

"Will Chris be okay?"

"Yes, Zoe." Miles assured the small girl. "Chris will be just fine. She has several people here willing and able to help her."

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

In the other room, Chris had stopped crying and was now sitting on the sofa. Jack was right beside her, hugging her to his side. Chris had her head on the man's shoulder.

"We were going on a field trip, the next day, to a Federal court building and hold a mock trail." Chris said, her voice soft. "I was excited, and I made sure to remind Grandpa that morning that he needed to get me some money. My Grandparents hardly ever carried much cash on them, just their debit cards and a couple credit cards. That had to have been why they were at that ATM. They were there because of me."

"You had no way of knowing what would happen." Jack said, gently carding a hand through the young girl's short hair. "What happened to your Grandparents was a heartbreaking tragedy, but it was not your fault. And what is happening now is not your fault.

You called your Mom because you thought she would help you. You were trying to protect yourself and your sister. I would have done the same thing; you had no way of knowing that Grant was a bad guy. Or that your Mom would do what she did."

"I miss them so much." Chris said, her voice barley a whisper.

"I know, and you will always miss them. But in time, you will be able to remember all of the good times and not be so sad when you think about them. I know it hurts, but it will get better. I remember my Grandparents, my Dad's parents. They both passed away when I was fifteen, a car accident. For a while after their deaths, it hurt too much to even think about them.

After a while though, I started remembering all of the good times I had with them. All of the weekends and summers I spent with them, all of the love they showed me. I still miss them very much, but I know that one day I will be with them again.

My other set of Grandparents are still very much alive. But I know that one day I will lose them as well. So I cherish any time I have with them."

They sat in silence for a few moments, then Chris drifted off to sleep. Jack looked down at the slumbering girl and gently kissed the top of her head. He knew they had a long road ahead of them, but he also know that they would overcome any obstacle. He didn't have all of the answers and knew he never would. But he had many friends standing beside him. With their help, he knew he would help Chris and Zoe overcome there past and help them have a wonderful future.

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

It was just after midnight, when Jack's phone started buzzing. Him and Miles were sitting in the living room.

"It's Tara." Jack said, as him and Miles both stood up and headed for the kitchen. They did not want the girls waking up and hearing the conversation.

"What's up, Tara?" Jack asked, as he turned on the speakers.

"I think we know why Calhoun wants Chris." Tara's voice said. "There is a special art exhibit that starts in ten hours. It's a very exclusive exhibit, only the very best amateur artists will show their art. But I've seen Chris's drawings, she would fit right in. Calhoun had worked with a few forgers in the past, so him getting a fake invitation and I.D.'s would be easy enough."

"Why target an art show?" Jack wanted to know.

"This particular art show happens every year and is sponsored by Senator Marian Hatch. It showcases artists all over the word, and many high ranking political figures will be there. Including Senators, members of Congress, supreme court judges, and the list goes on." Tara explained.

"Perfect place to plan an attack on the American Government." Miles said.

"D is contacting Senator Hatch right now." Tara said. "He wants to go in and do a sweep of the building, discretely. He doesn't want to tip off Calhoun right now. I am running all of the names of the artists, doing deep background checks. I'm trying to see if all of them are legit, or if Calhoun managed to put in someone."

They talked for a few more moments, then hung up.

"If Calhoun managed to get a bomb into that building, a lot of people could die." Jack said, sadly. He had been with the F.B.I. for several years, but he was still disappointed and heartbroken over the cruelty of the human race.

"If he did, they will find it." Miles assured the other man, but he too was horrified that someone could kill so many innocent people.

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

Demetrius, Bobby, and several other F.B.I. agents and lab techs were going through the huge building that was hosting the art exhibit.

"Is this really considered art?" Bobby said, nodding towards a painting. "Zoe and Tonya can paint way better then that."

"Yeah." D agreed. "Maybe we will be doing the art word a favor if we let Calhoun blow this place up."

The two men heard a dog barking and quickly walked towards the do. It was a large German Sheppard, and he was sniffing a box labeled 'paint' and barking.

"Good boy." The dog's handler said, petting he dog's head. "Good boy, Ace." He tugged on the leash and lead the dog away from the box.

A man from the bomb squad very carefully opened the box and peered inside. "It's a bomb." He said. "A fairly large one, but not enough to bring down the whole building. There's probably more."

A second later, another started barking at the other end of the building.

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

An hour later, everyone was back at the F.B.I. The police dogs had found three bombs, so they had to evacuate the area while they were being disarmed. They knew that Calhoun had to know about it, they figured he had the place being watched.

So they brought the girls back to headquarters, knowing that Calhoun just got more dangerous since his plans were destroyed. They were currently asleep in the conference room.

"I've traced the explosives used in the bombs." Tara said from her desk. "But it's not helpful. It's from a batch stolen from an Army storage unit, but the police have already traced the theft to Calhoun. They were able to prove he did it, but could not find him or the explosives."

"Calhoun's prints were all over the bomb, as where some of his men." Lucy said. "Guess they thought the fire would destroy the prints."

The lamp on Sue's desk started flickering, alerting her that she had a phone call.

"It's Howie." She said, answering the phone. Jack quickly stood up and walked over to stand behind her. Howie had called half an hour earlier and said that he was following a clue that might lead to Calhoun.

"Hello Howie." She said.

'Hello Sweet cheeks.' The text on her computer monitor read. Sue stared in shock at the monitor, surely she must have read that wrong. Howie would never call her sweet cheeks.

'I know where Calhoun is, and I will gladly tell you.' The monitor read. 'For the usual price of a kiss.'

Jack tapped Sue's shoulder to get her attention, then motioned for her to play along. Sue nodded, understanding what was going on now. Calhoun had Howie, this was his way of warning them. Calhoun must be listening to the conversation.

Jack motioned for Tara to trace the call. Miles, Bobby, D, and Lucy stood and walked over to also read the monitor.

"The information has to be useful to receive a kiss." Sue said, hoping she sounded convincing enough to fool Calhoun. If not, she knew he might kill Howie.

'Oh, the information is real good.' The monitor read. "Calhoun and his men are at an abandoned factory on Monroe Street. They know that you found out about their plans, and he is really ticked. He's planning something big; you've got to raid the place now to stop him. And remember, doll face, I get a kiss as a reward. Maybe two.'

'After Calhoun is in custody, I will reward you.' Sue said.

'Later, baby doll.' The monitor read, then the line was disconnected.

"Calhoun has Howie." Sue said, in a worried voice.

"Got it." Tara said. "The call came from the building across the street from the abandoned factory; it was a storage building for the factory."

"What's the area like?" D asked.

Tara typed for a moment, then said. "It's the only two buildings on the street."

"Let's go." Jack said, grabbing his coat.

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

I know I said it before, but this time I am positive. There is only one more chapter left. I will try my very best to have it posted in a couple days. Please let me know what you think about the story, and if you would like more stories about the new family. I have several more planned.

The next story will be about Chris and Zoe meeting Jack's parents and sister.


	11. Chapter 11

Howie was standing by a window, watching the building across the street very closely. And very nervously. Praying that none of his friends would be hurt. He knew Sue must have caught on to his warning, since she played along with it.

Calhoun had approached him and made him an offer. He said that he knew Howie was an informant, and that he had helped them on cases before. Calhoun offered him ten thousand dollars to make a call and get Jack and the others to a building rigged with explosives, or be shot on the spot.

Howie did not want shot, so he agreed to make the call. He knew Sue was smart enough to catch on.

Howie saw five people, wearing full combat suites, quickly make their way to the building. He glanced sidewise and saw Calhoun smile. The only other person in the room was a woman who was called Frankie. That was the only name Howie heard her called.

"Very soon, they will be out of our hair." Calhoun said.

"And we can grab those two brats." Frankie replied. She was standing next to Calhoun, and placed an arm around his waist. "They may still come in handy."

"With all of the work you put into getting them to me, they better." Calhoun said. "I know killing your own parents had to be hard."

"Not really." She said, shrugging. "I never liked them much, anyway."

"Y..you killed your own parents?" Howie asked is shock and dismay. "You're Chris and Zoe's Mom?"

"Right on both counts." Frankie smiled.

Howie stared at the woman for another moment, then he returned his gaze to the scene across the street. The agents were getting closer and closer to the rigged building. And Howie was getting more and more nervous. He kept wondering if his plan had worked. He was afraid that Jack and the other agents were about to be killed.

When one of the agents was just a few feet from the building, Howie knew he had to do something. Normally he ran from danger, but he knew he had no choice. He could not let his friends die, he had to make a move. And fast.

Howie quickly grabbed a folding chair that was sitting beside him and swung it at the window, letting go and shielding his eyes as the metal chair crashed through the window. Shattering it. He knew that that had to have gotten their attention.

Calhoun and Frankie moved out from in front of the window and both pulled out guns and aimed them at Howie.

"That was a very stupid move." Calhoun hissed.

The door was suddenly kicked open and several armed agents rushed the room.

"F.B.I.!" Jack shouted, as him and the other agents aimed their weapons at Calhoun and Frankie.

"Drop them now!" D demanded.

"Hands on your heads!" Miles added.

Calhoun and Frankie had no choice, they were outmanned and outgunned. Then did as they were told. Miles and Bobby quickly confiscated their guns and cuffed them.

"This is Sam 301." D said into his earpiece. "Building is secure, suspects are in custody. Get the bomb squad in there, and tell them to be carful."

"Hello Jack." Frankie said, glaring at the man.

"Why?" Was all Jack could think of to say. He had many questions, but this was the main one. He wanted to know why a Mother would put her own children through what she put Chris and Zoe through. He wanted to know why she didn't tell him about Zoe. And he wanted to know why someone would kill their own parents.

"Why not?" The woman smirked.

"You murdered your parents. They were good people, they took care of your children. Raised them, and loved them." Jack said. "And you just shot them. Then sold your own children to a psychopath."

"Prove it in court." She said.

"We fully intend to." Miles said, as him and Bobby lead the two suspects from the room. Both agents clapped a hand on Howie's shoulder as they walked by him, grateful that the man was okay. Neither agent was very fond of the con artist when they first met him. But now they considered him as their very good friend.

Jack turned to Howie and smiled. "You okay?" He asked.

"Yes." Howie returned the smile. "Thanks to you, you saved my life."

"You saved our lives." Jack replied. "If you hadn't tipped Sue off that something was wrong, we would have barged into that building and been killed."

"I didn't think my plan worked when I saw you heading towards that building. That's why I threw the chair, to get your attention." Then Howie stopped talking and thought for a moment. "Hey, that couldn't have been you out there; you got here way to fast."

"We knew Calhoun likes to blow things up." Jack said. "So we figured the building was rigged to explode. A few agents pretended as if they were about to breach the building, to give us time to get into position here."

"This is a lot of money." D said, holding up the bag with the pay off money in it.

"Ten thousand dollars." Howie replied. "Calhoun thought that I would accept that as payment for murdering my friends. Well, technically, I did accept it. But only because the alternative was being shot on the spot. And I have an aversion to being riddled with bullet holes."

"What you did was very smart." Jack said. Then he glanced at the broken window and added. "And very brave. Thank you."

"I'll admit, I have done some shady things for money in the past." Howie said. "But I have never hurt anyone, and I have never betrayed a friend."

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

Jack, D, and Howie walked out of the building and over to the surveillance van. Sue, Tara, and Levi were standing beside the van. They rushed over to the three men.

"Howie." Sue said, as she reached them. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Howie replied.

"Thank God." Sue sighed in relief. "I was so worried about you."

"Look Sue." Howie said, getting slightly embarrassed about what all he had said on the phone. "What I called you earlier, I'm sorry. I did not mean any disrespect at all. And about t…the talk about kissing, I…."

"You were trying to save the lives of your friends and other agents." Sue said, taking his hands into hers and looking into his eyes. "And for that, I am very grateful. What you did was very heroic and very smart. I know you would never do or say anything to disrespect me, or any woman for that matter. And now for that reward."

Sue leaned forward and kissed Howie on the cheek.

Tara also leaned forward and kissed Howie on the other cheek. "I want to thank you also, Howie."

"Well, I want to thank you too Howie." Jack said. "But I and not going to kiss you."

"How about a handshake?" Howie asked, holding out his hand.

"I think I can do better then that." Jack said. He gripped Howie's hand, then pulled the other man closer for a brief hug.

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

Chris and Zoe were sitting on a sofa in the conference room. Zoe was snuggled to her sister's side and the other girl was reading her a story from a book that Bobby had brought the little girl it was about a brave Princess who rescued her kingdom.

There was a knock on the door and then Jack walked into the room.

"Daddy!" Zoe exclaimed jumping to her feet and rushing to her Dad.

"Hey, Sweetie." Jack smiled, as he picked the small girl up and hugged her. He sat on the sofa, placing his youngest daughter in his lap.

"All of the bad men are in custody, you two are safe now." Jack said.

"So we can outside and play now?" Zoe asked, excited. She was really tired of being stuck inside.

"Yes Zoe." Jack said. "In fact, Bobby is right outside that door and he has a craving for some ice cream. There is an ice cream parlor a couple blocks from here that serves the most amazing flavors. You can even add your own sprinkles."

"Cool." Zoe exclaimed.

"Why don't you go and join him?" Jack sat the girl on her feet.

"Come on, Chris." Zoe said.

"Actually, Chris and I will join you in a few minutes." Jack said. "There are a few things we need to talk about first. But don't worry; I really want some ice cream too. We will be there shortly."

"Okay, Daddy." Zoe said, then she rushed from the room and joined Bobby in the hallway.

Jack smiled when he saw his best friend pick up Zoe and place her on his broad shoulders. Bobby shut the door and gave Jack and Chris some privacy.

"What's wrong?" Chris asked, nervously.

Jack's smile vanished as he looked at his oldest daughter. He hoped and prayed that God would give him the correct words to say. He really did not want to tell Chris the truth; he knew that it would hurt her. But he also knew that she deserved the truth.

He also knew that the twelve-year-old would eventually learn the truth. And if she learned from another source, then she would feel betrayed. Jack knew he had to tell her, but he was not forward to it at all.

Jack gently took Chris's hands into his and turned sideways to look at her.

"We arrested your Mom." Jack said, softly.

"I know she was already wanted for theft, larceny, and a few other charges." Chris said. "I'm guessing child endangerment has been added, since she sold us to Grant. What other charges are there?"

"Chris, I am really sorry to have to tell you this. It is very disturbing news and I know it will hurt you, but please remember that you are not alone. I am here for you and I will always be here for you. You do not have to go through this alone, I will do everything I can to help ease the pain and confusion. We now know that it was your Mom who murdered your Grandparents."

"No." Chris said, jerking her hands away from Jack and jumping to her feet. She stood there, glaring at Jack. "You are lying. You want Zoe and me to live with you and forget about Mom, so you came up with this lie to get us to hate her. It won't work. Admit that you lying."

Chris knew he wasn't lying, she knew he would not do something so awful. But she was not ready to admit it, she couldn't admit it.

"I really wish it was not true." Jack said, as he stood up and stood in front of the girl His voice was soft and calming. "But I am not lying. She is guilty. She and Calhoun are….dating, I guess you can call it."

"Please tell me you are lying." Chris pleaded, as she started crying.

"I am so sorry." Jack said, as his own eyes watered. It hurt him seeing Chris hurt so much. He opened his arms and Chris threw herself into them, pressed her face into his chest, and started sobbing.

"I've got you, Chris." Jack said, as he hugged her. "You have a very large family now and we all look out for ach other. You and Zoe are no longer alone, and you never will be again. I promise you that. You have family."

Chris stopped crying after several minutes, but continued to hold onto Jack. She did not want to let go, she felt so safe in his arms. It was several more minutes before Chris finally released her hold. Jack also released his hold, but gently took the girl's hands into his as they broke apart.

"I've been crying a lot on your shoulder since we met." Chris said.

"Actually, you've been crying on my chest." Jack said, with a small smile. "You're too short to reach my shoulder."

"Hey." Chris responded, with her own small smile. "I haven't hit my growth spurt yet."

"My chest and shoulders are always available for you, Chris." Jack said. "Anytime you need a good cry, I am here."

"Mom's not getting out of prison, is she?" Chris asked, sadly.

"No, Sweetie." Jack replied. "She won't."

"I know I shouldn't care." Chris said, not fully understanding her own feelings. "But I do. I still love her, even after everything she's done. She was never in my life, just extremely short visits a handful of time. She sold us and she killed Grandma and Grandpa. But I still love her. Does that make me a horrible Granddaughter?"

"No it doesn't." Jack said. "It makes you human. Frankie is still your Mom, no matter what. You will always have a connection to her. That does not mean that you love your Grandparents any less. I never had the privilege of meeting them, but I am positive that they would tell you the same thing."

Chris nodded, then said. "Zoe is way too young to know any of this."

"I agree." Jack assured her. "One day, we do need to tell her the truth. But that day is far away."

Jack once again hugged her and kissed the top of her head, then he released her. "How about that ice cream?"

"Sounds good." Chris smiled. "Even though it is freezing and snowing outside."

"Ice cream is good no matter how cold the weather is." Jack said. He wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulders and they walked out of the room.

"Bobby has probably let Zoe eat a gallon of ice cream by now." Chris said.

"Naw." Jack shook his head. "The others went with them. Sue and D will make sure Zoe isn't climbing the walls high on a sugar rush."

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

That night, Jack and the girls were at Jack's apartment. Jack was making up the couch, which was were he was going to sleep. His apartment only had one bedroom.

"Zoe and I can sleep in here." Chris said, for the third time. She felt bad that Jack was giving up his bed.

"Nonsense." Jack smiled at his oldest daughter. "Trust me, this will not be the first time I've slept on the couch. In the morning I will speak to the apartment manager about upgrading to a three bedroom apartment. I signed a lease on this one, but he's a real nice man. Upgrading should not be a problem."

"Zoe, Honey." Jack said.

"Yes Daddy?" the four-year-old said.

"It's time for you to be in bed. Why don't you find a book and go on to the bedroom. I will be in there in a minute to read to you."

"Okay, Daddy." Zoe replied, rushing from the room.

"I really love hearing her call me Daddy." Jack smiled. Then he looked at Chris and said. "I know I am not your biological Father, but I could not love you anymore if I were. Whenever you are comfortable with it, I would be honored for you to call me Daddy to. Or Dad, whichever you prefer. But only when you are comfortable with it."

"Thanks." Chris smiled. "But I don't think I'm ready yet."

"I am not rushing you, this is your decision. For now, Jack's just fine." Jack assured the girl.

"How about Sparky?" Chris asked with a smirk.

"Bobby tell you about that?" Jack asked.

"Yes Sir. Did you really park a car in the Potomac?" Chris asked.

"There were sparks coming from it." Jack defended his actions. "Did Bobby happen to mention how he received the name, Crash?"

"He was very proud of it." Chris responded. "So far, no one has broken his record of the shortest time to crash a Government issued car." Then the young girl smirked and added. "When I start to learn to drive, maybe you should someone else to teach me. Like Levi. I'm not a very strong swimmer."

"Very funny, Shorty." Jack growled. But he was smiling.

"I am being very serious here." Chris said.

"I think it's time you learned to respect your elders." Jack said, then he quickly grabbed and threw her onto the couch. Then he started tickling her sides, causing her to laugh. "Are you going to admit that I am the world's best driver?"

"I thought you always wanted me to tell the truth." Chris said, between laughing.

"That does it." Jack said. "You are really in trouble now." He placed a knee on the couch and leaned over the girl as he continued to tickle her.

"What's going on?" Zoe asked, rushing into the room and smiling at the sight before her. "Can I play too?"

"Zoe." Chris said, between laughter. "Help!"

Zoe laughed, then jumped onto the couch, then onto Jack's back.

"Oh no, I'm out numbered." Jack laughed, as he stopped tickling Chris.

"Attack!" Chris cried out, as she lunged at Jack and started tickling him.

All three laughed as they played around. All three were happy and all three felt loved and wanted.

 _ **THE END**_

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

LEVI THE WONDER DOG

I DID IT! I FINISHED IT! I want to thank everyone who bared with me and continued to read the story. I will start a new one tonight. In this story, the girls will meet Jack's parent, grandparents, and sister.


End file.
